Saint-Valentin
by slashes
Summary: Wincest. Sam, carte de Saint-Valentin en mains, doit désormais s'armer de courage pour l'offrir à l'élu de son coeur. Sachez que j'ai décidé de faire une suite et par conséquent il ne s'agit plus d'un OS mais d'une histoire à chapitres !
1. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Dean !

Bonjour tout le monde!

 **Oeuvre :** Supernatural.

 **Couple :** Wincest.

 **Note 1 :** Alors, voilà, normalement ce _premier_ chapitre aurait dû n'être qu'un One-Shot. Seulement, dans le mouvement -et parce que certaines personnes me l'ont demandée- j'ai fait une suite. Une sorte de conclusion qui, au final, peut trouver une suite. C'est pourquoi, Saint-Valentin sera une fiction et non plus un simple One-Shot. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de chapitre il y aura en tout, je ne le sais pas moi-même mais j'essaierai de tenir des délais qui soient loin d'être longs et inconfortables.

 **Note 2 :** Il s'agit d'un Semi-UA.

 **Note 3 :** L'oeuvre ne m'appartient pas. Ce qui est bien dommage car je prendrai sans hésiter Dean, Sam et Castiel avec moi huhu ~

Bref ! Assez de blabla ! Profitez bien de votre lecture, en espérant que vous laisserez un petit encouragement. Mais je ne vous force pas la main, loin de là mdr

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Dean !**

Sam, du haut de ses sept ans, se grandissait le plus possible sous le regard amusé de son aîné. Allons bon! Qu'avait donc ce cerveau ambulant sur pattes pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, la tête si haute qu'elle basculait vers l'arrière? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le taquiner - rôle de grand-frère oblige-, le cadet tendit soudainement ses deux bras vers lui, pieds à plat, tête baissée et les joues bien rouges. Dean haussa un sourcil devant la carte d'un vert de prairie qui se dégradait en arrivant en son centre. Elle était vierge de tous dessins et avait pour seule indication un "Pour Dean". L'écriture était appliquée, du moins autant que peut l'être celle d'un enfant commençant à peine à écrire, et tremblante si il se référait aux lettres débordantes, comme des vaguelettes. Il reconnaissait bien là la calligraphie de son petit-frère, supervisant, en très grande partie, ses exercices d'école. Notamment ceux d'écritures. C'était d'ailleurs les plus compliqués pour Sam à cause de sa dyslexie.

Revenant au temps présent, il posa sa cannette sur la table basse avant de récupérer, avec hâte, le présent en avisant les tremblements du plus jeune qui lui lançait un regard larmoyant par dessous ses longs cils. Il lui offrit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer, recevant un sourire timide en réponse. Adorable. Portant son attention sur la carte, il l'ouvrit doucement, étrangement fébrile et anxieux de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Beaucoup de dessins ornaient le contour de la carte allant d'un bonhomme , grossièrement dessiné il fallait bien l'avouer, qui devait le représenter si il se fiait au collier qui entourait son cou inexistant et qui pendait sur ce qui devait être un torse, en passant par une voiture, qui ne pouvait être que l'Impala, à ce qui ressemblait à une tarte, assurément à la pomme, le tout entrecoupé d'étoiles découpées dans un magasine de noël, leur couleur dorée ne laissant pas de place au doute. Il y avait un gros cœur, qui prenait la place centrale sur les deux parties de la carte, colorié d'un rouge vif. En son centre, écrit au feutre noir, y était inscrit: "Je t'aime Dean" avec un "Bonne Saint-Valentin" en dessous.

Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été pur euphémisme.

"Sammy, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il, le plus de calme possible, mal à l'aise. Habituellement, il n'y avait que des jolies filles qui lui offraient des cadeaux de Saint-Valentin.

Sam, les mains derrière le dos, se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre et pourtant, il plongeait ses étonnants yeux chocolatés, dont la couleur variait en fonction de la lumière, dans ceux d'un vert époustouflant de son aîné, implacable .

"Une carte de Saint-Valentin". Vint la réponse, évidente, du cadet de la fratrie.

"Ça, je le vois bien, merci! Mais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas donnée à Jessica?"

"Bah, parce que c'est toi mon amoureuse!" Dit Sam avec un sourire éblouissant, écartant les bras de manière théâtrale.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça? Allez expliquer les codes moraux à un enfant de sept ans! Aller lui dire que l'on ne peut pas être amoureux de son grand-frère! Quoique, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, pas vrai? Tous les enfants tombaient en amour devant leur papa ou leur maman pendant leur enfance, un phénomène que les psychologues nommaient le complexe d'œdipe. Décidant de ne pas s'en faire pour si peu, ça finira par s'en aller tout seul avec l'âge, il eut un sourire fripon.

"Ah, bon? Je suis ton amoureux?" Sa voix était clairement amusée, contrastant avec la mine sérieuse que son frère abordait.

Il avait cessé de se dandiner, se tenant le plus droit possible, voulant paraître plus grand bien qu'il atteignait à peine le torse de Dean qui était assis dans le canapé de sa chambre.

"Oui! Et quand je serai aussi grand que toi, je me marierais avec toi!"

"Alors dépêche toi de grandir princesse!"

Un grand sourire sur son visage d'ange, Sam grimpa sur les cuisses de Dean pour venir se serrer contre son torse, portant son regard sur la télévision. Des bras forts entourèrent le corps frêle, des doigts calleux vinrent tracer des cercles dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le relaxant rapidement. Si bien qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son futur mari. Ce dernier soupira, amusé de le voir déjà endormi. Les devoirs pouvaient bien attendre demain.

Après tout, cela n'engageait à rien de répondre positivement à l'envie d'un enfant, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

RVoilà, voilà! Alors, je sais que normalement Sam et Dean sont censés avoir seulement quatre ans de différence. Seulement, pour l'histoire, il fallait que Dean soit bien plus âgé. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai donné 10 ans de plus.éponses aux Reviews :

 **Hasegawa-algue :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'ai été heureuse d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre même si je suis désolée que tu ne suives pas la suite ! Bonne continuation à toi~

 **Guest :** N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont adorables ! Hey, devine quoi ? Il y a une suite ! Et oui contre toute attende, et grâce à ma Bêta faut l'avouer, j'ai décidé de faire une suite !

 **MicroFish :** C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! Il est vrai que j'ai fait dans le guimauve, va-t-on dire, pour ce chapitre ! Il faut commencer en douceur mdr. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris !

 **Guest :** Et oui ! Un Wincest ! Je mourrai d'envie d'en faire un ! J'en avais marre d'en lire, ou plutôt de lire les mêmes, alors j'ai pris ma plume et hop, c'est parti ! Il faut un peu étoffer la catégorie Wincest car la pauvre a été laissée à l'abandon ! Malgré quelques rares auteurs qui s'y penchent. C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton commentaire qui m'a énromément fait plaisir ! Surtout en percevant ton enthousiasme au travers de l'écriture mdr Et, bah tu vas être heureuse car non je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim ! J'ai décidé de continuer à écrire sur cette histoire ! Finalement j'ai trouver matière à tisser ^^ A bientôt j'espère !

 **XXxPeace :** Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant le chapitre 2 ! Et merci de m'avoir mise dans tes followers et dans tes favoris. Ça me touche grandement !

 **Callisto111 :** N'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, Sam enfant, ne peut qu'être dès plus adorable ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ! Je me suis dîtes, pourquoi pas ! Ça pourrait être amusant à écrire ! Dean était obligé de céder ! Après tout, même dans la série, il ne peut que se laisser faire mdr Bref, merci pour ta review qui m'a surprise et fait immensément plaisir !

 **Shaolan :** Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu et que tu te sois abonné à cette histoire ! En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus malgré le fait que ce soit assez court. En espérant avoir vite vos avis !

A bientôt ~ ^-^


	2. Quiproquo

Bonjour tout le monde!

 **Oeuvre :** Supernatural.

 **Couple :** Wincest.

 **Note 1 :** Il s'agit d'un Semi-UA.

 **Note 2 :** L'oeuvre ne m'appartient pas. Ce qui est bien dommage car je prendrai sans hésiter Dean, Sam et Castiel avec moi huhu ~

 **Remerciement :** A ma Bêta Callisto111 ! Qui a eu le courage de corriger mes fautes et qui à réduit tous mes pavés pour vos pauvres petits yeux mdr D'ailleeurs, si jamais vous ne connaissez pas son histoire, allez faire un tour sur son profile ! Elle écrit un Wincest qui est MA-GNI-FI-QUE !

Bref ! Assez de blabla ! Profitez bien de votre lecture, en espérant que vous laisserez un petit encouragement. Mais je ne vous force pas la main, loin de là mdr

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Quiproquo !**

Sam, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tenait entre ses mains tremblantes la lettre qu'il avait trouvé à ses côtés, posée sur l'oreiller de Dean.

Il ne l'avait pas encore lue. A peine son regard s'était-il posé dessus qu'il s'était levé d'un bond, le corps glacé et la poitrine serrée. En courant, il avait fouillé chaque pièce de cette foutue baraque, hurlant le nom de son frère à s'en écorcher la voix. Encore et encore. Mais, il n'était nulle part. Ses affaires étaient encore présentes même son portefeuille ! Seules les clés de l'Impala – et ladite Impala- avaient disparu

Il était parti. Juste comme ça. Sans rien prendre avec lui. Sans qu'il n'y ait eu de disputes la veille. Il... Il l'avait abandonné, réalisa-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur et d'effroi. Les jambes tremblantes, il se laissa glisser contre le mur de leur chambre. A terre, les jambes tendues devant lui, ses yeux chocolatés se posèrent de nouveau sur le papier plié en deux. Il discernait parfaitement l'écriture au travers de la feuille sans pour autant distinguer les mots qu'elle formait. Et il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'avait aucune envie de lire, de découvrir que Dean venait de lui écrire des adieux, qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui, pour leur plus grand bien à tous les deux. Non, vraiment, il n'en avait pas la force.

Sa tête dodelina lentement dans un geste qui se voulait relaxant, souhaitant taire cette voix qui hurlait à plein poumons : « pourquoi ? » sans parvenir à trouver de réponse. Il pouvait sentir son sang suintant des meurtrissures de son cœur mis à mal, broyé sans pitié par ce frère qui lui avait juré protection et cet amant qui lui avait prouvé ses sentiments peu importe les codes moraux qui régissaient la société. (Même si il y a avait eu des petites rechutes, la morale venant vicieusement s'en prendre à son aîné pour le faire douter.) Trahi. Il se sentait trahi par cet être qui l'avait élevé, aimé comme si il était le joyau de la planète, le protégeant de tous les dangers extérieurs. Blessé dans son amour et dans la confiance aveugle qu'il avait toujours accordé à Dean.

Son corps bascula soudainement en avant, soubresaut d'un relent gastrique tant son estomac était contracté, noué. Comment avait-il pu partir comme ça ? Ils vivaient bien ! Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être une idylle ! Leur amour devait rester discret, même si ils n'habitaient plus dans leur ville natale ! Mais, c'était ce qui, pour eux, se rapprochait de la perfection. Leurs moments de tendresses étaient rares mais précieux, vivants, fous comme au premier jour. Il s'en était toujours contenté appréciant les effleurements discrets, les épaules qui se touchaient lorsqu'ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre, les mains qui se joignaient pour quelques secondes sous la table d'un restaurant et les regards qui dévoraient, caressaient le corps de l'autre telle une plume. Ou encore les genoux qui se touchaient, les mains qui caressaient l'intérieur d'un poignet -un bras ou une hanche- passant près de l'autre, des sourires entendus, séducteurs, annonciateurs de promesses à venir.

Il avait accepté tout cela car il savait son aîné peu démonstratif. La faute à leurs parents, si il en croyait Bobby, qui savaient aimer qu'au travers des coups et des insultes. Tout comme Dean avait consenti à le laisser exprimer son amour pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'intimité de leur cocon.

Ainsi lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin -ou tout simplement l'envie d'emmerder son frère en conciliant l'utile à l'agréable- il pouvait ravir ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elles le tentaient – bien qu'il devait se retenir par moment sinon ils mourraient asphyxiés de la plus douce des manières-.

Passer ses bras autour de son corps pour pouvoir juste le sentir contre lui -cela lui rappelait que cet homme formidable, héros de son enfance, lui appartenait cœur, corps et âme, le grisant et le faisant tomber dans un monde de torpeur-.

Le dévorer du regard durant de longs instants sans quiconque pour le prendre pour un fou dangereux – il n'y avait que l'aîné des Winchester pour lui faire la remarque, il semblait toujours gêné par ses regards, comme si il ne méritait pas une telle attention de sa part-.

Venir le rejoindre sous la douche ne pouvant pas se passer plus d'un ou deux jours sans se repaître de ce corps qui ferait damner un Saint – il était convaincu que Dean avait été confectionné, façonné, créé par Apollon lui-même -.

Laisser ses doigts courir sur sa peau soyeuse – il adorait les passer sur leur passé, ou plutôt celui de Dean ayant été épargné par leur paternel durant leur enfance, qui avait laisser ses traces, elles faisaient parties intégrante de lui même si il savait Dean encore honteux pour certaines -.

Venir lui murmurer son amour au creux de l'oreille même si il se faisait ricaner au nez les trois quarts du temps, une remarque moqueuse au bout de ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser et tant d'autres.

Dean était son oxygène et il savait la réciproque vraie dans les gestes du quotidien. Ça paraissait souvent anodin mais c'était bien là.

En effet pour un œil averti, il n'était pas rare de voir les doigts calleux, mais agiles -Sam en témoignait-, de Dean venir se perdre dans les mèches trop longues de son petite frère pour le féliciter -ou juste parce qu'il en avait envie mais il nierait cette affirmation-, un sourire -un vrai ! Et non pas ce petit rictus séducteur qu'il laissait à toutes les sauces- étirer ses lèvres pour le rassurer, son regard s'attarder -plus que de raison- sur ce grand corps athlétique qui était le sien, ses mâchoires se contracter d'agacement lorsqu'un homme ou une femme se tenait trop près de lui ou de frustration lorsque le désir enflammait ses reins dans les pires moments qui soient -et généralement Sam n'y était pas innocent-, ses lèvres se poser dans son cou -dans le confort de leur intimité- pour s'assurer de sa présence et de ce qu'ils vivaient à deux, caresser sa nuque pour le détendre lorsque son esprit était pris par l'angoisse ou une émotion trop intense et s'enivrer de son odeur de pomme.

Soudainement dans un élan de rage, le grand dadet sauta sur ses longues jambes, froissant le papier qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains tremblantes. Un hurlement brisé, rageur, contenant toute sa rancœur et sa douleur lui échappa, faisant trembler son être. Le corps crispé, il fit pivoter ce dernier, ses bras, emportés dans le mouvement, se percutèrent dans les objets alentours, faisant chuter lampe de chevet, cadres photos ainsi que dans les murs. Dans sa soudaine colère, la douleur ne se fit pas ressentir, anesthésiée et son esprit préféra se concentrer sur son action première qui était de saccager la pièce entière. Ainsi, le matelas se retrouva loin de son sommier, la chaise de bureau n'était plus qu'un tas de morceaux de bois sous la violence du coup de pied, la bibliothèque avait été renversée, abîmant ses précieux livres de Droits -bien qu'il en ait rien à faire en cet instant-, les vêtements étaient éparpillés -certains avaient même pris la direction de la fenêtre, reposant dans leur jardin- le bureau avait lui aussi été renversé, certaines photos arrachées de leur cadre et roulées en boule -il n'avait pas encore la présence d'esprit de les déchirer malgré tout- la pièce ne ressemblait plus à rien si ce n'était à champ de bataille. On pourrait croire qu'un escadron été passé par ici et s'était fait embusqué par l'ennemi.

Debout, au centre de la pièce, sur le matelas dont les couvertures pendaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, -il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre que tout passe par l'espace-, Sam se tenait droit, la respiration laborieuse, bras le long du corps -quelques bleus avaient déjà commencés à se former-, poings serrés et joues rougies sous sa récente fureur. Il était tendu, bien loin de sa détente habituelle. Tous ses muscles protestaient sous cette soudaine tension. Sa gorge l'irritait, il avait l'impression que des épines s'y étaient logées, perturbant l'arrivée d'air. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir crié, hurlé, jusqu'à ce que sa voix puisse se briser. Jusqu'à épuisement. Sa poitrine était glacée, comme si tout son système s'était mis en pause, lui donnant la chair de poule, alors que son souffle et le mouvement rapide de sa cage thoracique – comme si son cœur cherchait à écarter ses côtes pour sortir et se laisser mourir, s'asséchant hors de corps- lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas mort. Qu'il était toujours en vie. Malheureusement. Il souhaitait tant ne plus exister en cet instant. Mourir plutôt que de supporter cette douleur qui lui tordait l'estomac, faisait saigner son cœur malmené par des retours en arrière.

Brusquement, toute tension s'évapora, laissant ses jambes tremblantes supporter son poids avant qu'il ne s'écroule lamentablement sur le matelas. Il était vidé. Si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention aux éclats de verres qui entaillaient ses pieds. Sa tête bascula en avant, menton contre son torse, jambes relevées contre son front et épaules voûtées comme si le poids du monde l'accablait. Et c'était sûrement le cas. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une punition divine pour s'être ainsi laissé tenter par le péché de l'inceste. Il ne voyait aucune autre explication pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui. Ses yeux étaient brûlant de ses larmes contenues, il ne voulait pas donner plaisir au Divin en les laissant perler le long de ses joues. Non. Hors de question qu'il lui fasse ce plaisir. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, lui et ses foutus Anges ! Et que Dean aussi aille se faire mettre par qui il voulait ! Si ça se trouve, ce connard était en train d'enculer un autre pour se donner bonne conscience ! Il ragea lorsqu'il sentit une perle salée dévaler, suivi par tant d'autres tandis que son cœur, si s'était encore possible, se brisait de nouveau. Il allait être difficile de recoller autant de petits bouts ensemble sans en oublier quelques uns.

Sam était plus que persuadé que Dean avait fui. Une fois de plus. Tout ça parce que môssieur avait des sauts de conscience ! Ou parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que pourraient dire les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre lui, si un voisin les surprenait ? Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité était d'être avec lui. Juste ça. Mais cela semblait être hors d'atteinte, comme si son abruti de frère était incapable de se contenter de vivre les moments présents ! Évidemment que leur relation était « tordue », loin d'être normale, si l'on prenait le problème du point de vue de la Morale. Et si l'on souhaitait aller plus loin, toujours sous ce point de vue -et psychologiquement parlant- Dean était le coupable, instigateur de cette relation dite malsaine. Après tout, il était l'aîné, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait éduqué. Lui qui lui avait donné une vision erronée de la société. Lui qui avait influencé ses choix de vie, qui l'avait modelé et manipulé pour qu'il ressente ce type d'amour inapproprié. Ce qui ferait de lui, en résumé, la petite victime. Comme si son frère était un violeur. Qu'il l'avait abusé durant toutes ces années.

Cette réflexion le flagella sur place. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. La fièvre qui avait commencé à reprendre possession de son être retomba aussi vite qu'elle était réapparue. Oh mon dieu. Était-ce cet état d'esprit dans lequel Dean était depuis plusieurs années ? Avait-il eu cette impression de le contraindre, de le manipuler, le violer ? Avait-il cette impression d'être un bourreau ? Culpabilisait-il tant que ça ?

La réalisation fut douloureuse. Violente. Tel un Tsunami. Il n'avait jamais pensé à tout cela. Pour lui, cela coulait de source, c'était fluide, simple. Il aimait son frère, d'un amour inconditionnel. Il voulait juste vivre avec lui. Éviter les gêneurs.

Mais c'était loin d'être si facile que ça, il lui semblait avoir vu Dean lire différents livres -tous traitant de la psychologie de l'enfant et, il en était sûr, de l'inceste- lorsqu'il était plus jeune -dans les 11 ou 12 ans- et très récemment – l'année dernière-. Son frère avait-il toutes les théories de différents psychologues en tête ? Était-ce, au début, pour se rassurer ? Pour se punir de ce qu'il pensait avoir fait ? Avait-il déjà lu tout ça lorsqu'un jour, il (Sam) avait déposé ses lèvres dans son cou lorsqu'il pensait qu'il dormait avant de le regarder mettre de la distance entre eux, faisant comme si de rien, tout en restant froid pendant plusieurs semaines ? Il se sentait si... Stupide et égoïste. Comment avait-il pu faire pour ne pas se rendre compte de toute cette pression qui pesait sur les épaules de Dean ? De celui qui portait à la fois le rôle de père, de mère, de frère et maintenant d'amant ? Il y avait de quoi s'y perdre. Quel crétin il avait été ! Et maintenant, il était parti. Si il avait pris conscience de tout ça plus tôt, peut-être que Dean serait là, à ses côtés, se réveillant paresseusement ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Sam n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer. Ni le bruit des clés que l'on jette négligemment sur un meuble. Et encore moins le froissement de papier contenant des viennoiseries. Ses préférées d'ailleurs. Non, il ne prit pas tout cela en considération. Pas même les bruits de pas discrets qui se figèrent brusquement au pas de la porte.

« Sammy? Sam ! »

Dean accourut auprès de son cadet, sans faire attention à l'état de la pièce. Il pourrait s'y attarder plus tard. Pour le moment, seul Sam comptait. Il passait toujours avant toute chose. Toujours. Jamais ça ne changerait. Il vit le corps du plus grand se raidir, avant qu'il n'abaisse ses jambes et ne relève la tête, l'observant, les yeux écarquillés. La stupeur se peignit sur son visage indéniablement masculin, malgré sa longue chevelure brune. Il tenait pas mal de leur père de ce côté là, pensa-t-il, retenant au mieux une grimace de dégoût. Toute sa concentration se porta alors sur les yeux rougis, faisant froncer ses sourcils.

« Sam ? Pourquoi... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Sam se jeta contre son torse, sanglotant d'autant plus. Dean papillonna des yeux, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Son corps s'était tendu, réaction mécanique dû à un contact physique non prévu. Toutefois, bien vite, son esprit se remit en marche et il passa ses bras autour du corps tremblant. Il le pressa tout contre lui, ses doigts caressant distraitement ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque pour le détendre. Il ne dit rien. Il était loin d'être doué avec les mots, communiquant avec un peu plus de facilité par les actes. Sam s'accrochait à sa veste de costume, la froissant. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce dernier ainsi. En pleur, tremblant, si fragile. Il ressemblait alors au petit Sammy de 7 ans. Alors qu'en réalité, son Sam était fort -il avait réussi à devenir avocat malgré sa dyslexie qui est dès plus handicapante- , indépendant, intelligent, bien dans ses émotions, capable de s'adapter facilement à n'importe qu'elle situation, bienveillant et d'une bonté sans égal, preuve en était les différents animaux blessés qu'il ramenait et ramène toujours à la maison.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la petite tête de son frère pour qu'il arrive à mettre la chambre sans dessus dessous et le mettre dans un tel état de frénésie ?

« Je ne pensais pas que ma lettre te mettrai dans un tel état d'euphorie ! » Railla-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de plaisanter pour dédramatiser la situation des plus incompréhensible pour lui.

Il entendit un baragouinage qui tirait plus de l'extraterrestre que de l'humain suivit d'un reniflement qui lui tira une grimace.

« Je ne comprends pas encore les couinements Sam. »

« Je... » Sam inspira, cherchant à se donner le courage nécessaire. Il sentait la dispute arriver, tel les vents violents avant l'arrivée d'une tornade, après ce qu'il comptait lui dire. « J'ai cru que tu étais parti. » Finit-il par murmurer.

Oh. D'accord. Temps mort. Posant ses mains sur les larges épaules de son petit frère, le couvreur l'éloigna malgré les protestations du plus jeune, souhaitant plonger son regard dans le sien. Vaste prairie contre l'étendue du Sahara. Ce qu'il y vit lui retourna l'estomac : crainte, hésitation, soulagement, tristesse. Une infinie tristesse. Son regard balaya alors la pièce, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il capta alors un papier froissé. Sa lettre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans un tel état ? Il avait lu la lettre n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'était pas tout simplement monté la tête tout seul ? Il reporta toute son attention sur le jeune avocat, sourcils froncés.

« Tu as lu ma lettre, pas vrai ? »

Sam papillonna des yeux avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux, secouant la tête. Non, il ne l'avait pas lue. Il... Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Dans la panique et dont la lettre était posée, il avait de suite sauté aux conclusions. Puis, ses émotions s'étaient emballées. Il s'était laissé emporté, n'ayant pas les épaules pour écouter la voix de la raison. Alors, il avait cru que Dean était parti. Sans lui. Qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il entendit un soupir qui n'était pas le sien, le rendant encore plus coupable. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son frère se lever pour revenir quelques instants plus tard. Dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé, ce dernier lui pansa ses coupures aux pieds. Malgré son énervement, qu'il devinait dans la crispation de ses mâchoires, ses gestes étaient doux, attentionnés. Comme toujours lorsqu'il devait prendre soin de lui.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Demanda Dean, une fois les soins terminés, se redressant.

« Je... J'ai vu la lettre. Posée sur ton oreiller. J'ai paniqué. J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai crû que tu étais parti. Tu n'étais pas là. Il n'y avait plus l'Impala alors... »

« Tu es stupide ! » Siffla l'aîné avec colère, tournant comme un lion en cage. « Il ne t'était pas venu en tête de tout simplement m'appeler pour savoir où j'étais si tu étais si paniqué ?! Putain, j'y crois ! »

« Dean ! Tu n'étais plus là ! Tu... Plusieurs fois tu as mis de la distance entre nous, voulu faire marche arrière alors même qu'il était trop tard ! A chaque fois que l'on progressait, tu faisais trois pas en arrière ! A toujours nous remettre en question ! Alors, oui, oui, j'ai paniqué ! Je me suis dit, ça y est, il s'est tiré sans moi ! Ses putains de doutes ont enfin eu raison de nous ! »

« Et tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit de simplement lire cette foutue lettre ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ! J'ai fini par accepter bordel ! »

« Ah vraiment ? Très bien ! Alors où en est la preuve ? » Demanda Sam, debout, bras croisés sur son torse.

« Quoi ? » Vint la réponse incrédule.

« Oui, où est cette preuve ? Hein ? Il y a encore un an tu me repoussais après que tu te sois laissé aller à me prendre la main en publique ! Et il y a de ça quatre mois, tu avais fait la même chose à cause de tes putains de remords ! Comme si tu étais responsable de tout ! De ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ! Et bien je vais te faire un scoop : Ce que je ressens ça m'appartient, okay ? Alors, arrête de croire que c'est à cause de toi que je ressens ça pour toi ! Alors, elle est où cette preuve ? La preuve comme quoi tu arrêtes de te conduire comme un pauvre petit martyr ? Hein ?! »

« Elle était dans cette putain de lettre ! » Hurla Dean, plus fort que son cadet quelques secondes auparavant, blessé par ses paroles, car oui, il avait fait ça parce que cette relation pesait sur sa maudite conscience. Il lui balança alors la boule de papier au visage.

Sam grogna lorsqu'il reçut le projectile en plein dans le nez. Il la récupéra tout de même tandis que Dean fuyait la pièce, les poings serrés, se retenant difficilement de ne pas lui en coller une bonne. Il le méritait. Bordel ! Comment cette journée, qui aurait dû être parfaite, a-t-elle pu prendre un tel virage cauchemardesque ? D'autant plus qu'il avait, réellement, fait de gros efforts pour que cette journée soit splendide, l'apothéose de leur relation. Il avait prévu de se laisser aller, de cesser cette retenue qui le maintenait pieds et poings liés. Au diable les convenances ! Merde, il avait le droit d'être heureux ! Ainsi, il comptait laisser ses désirs s'exprimer d'avantage -et pas forcément sexuel-, montrer -à sa manière- tout et l'amour qu'il ressentait depuis que le principal concerné était entré dans sa vie. Il se savait radin dans ses mots et ses gestes. Il voulait changer tout cela. Se laisser aller ! Vivre enfin sa vie à fond ! Ne plus avoir aucun regret ! Il voulait changer tout cela car -loin d'être aussi stupide comme on pourrait le croire- il avait bien remarqué les regards peinés, les yeux qui fixaient le sol lorsqu'il restait inerte ou se reculait comme si Sam était dégoûtant lorsqu'il l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Avec un soupir, il grogna en regardant l'heure. Il était 9h30. Du matin, bien sûr. Soit, trop tôt pour boire une bière. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point il désirait arroser le terrain aride de son gosier. Se détournant, difficilement, du réfrigérateur, il ferma les yeux, se répétant encore et encore qu'il devait résister. Il avait la chance de pouvoir boire au moins une bière par jour en dépit de ses antécédents. Cela faisait longtemps que la soif ne s'était pas manifestée aussi violemment. Avec autant d'empressement. Ses bras entourèrent son corps, cherchant à se protéger de lui même et de son ancienne addiction qui semblait lui murmurer à l'oreille de se laisser aller. Qu'il était sobre maintenant. Qu'il pouvait boire sans que cela n'ait d'incidence sur le futur. Son corps fut agité de tremblements alors que sa gorge asséchée se serrait douloureusement, comme pris dans un étau. Il devait boire. Il.. Juste une gorgée ! Ce n'était rien après tout une petite gorgée, pas vrai ? Juste pour atténuer le feu qui sévissait, le faisant suer à grosses gouttes. Dans des gestes désordonnés, précipités, il ouvrit la porte de son Enfer personnel, s'armant du poison créé par Dionysos lui-même. Et, alors qu'il allait la porter à ses lèvres, il se secoua. Non non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, il jeta la bouteille contre le mur de la cuisine, se fichant des dégâts que le vin causa sur la tapisserie. Il ne pouvait pas boire ! Pas maintenant ! Ce n'était pas l'heure ! Pas le bon moment ! Sinon, il retomberait dans les méandres de l'alcool, sans repères, comme lorsqu'il avait 13 ans.

A cet âge, il était déjà celui qui devait s'occuper de tout. C'était lui qui lavait, changeait, jouait avec Sam. Bien qu'il ait pris ses fonctions envers Sam dès l'âge de 11 ans, après le décès de Mary. C'était lui qui était là lorsque le plus jeune avait prononcé son premier mot. C'était « Dee ». Non pas « papa » ou « maman » mais « Dee ». Il avait été si fier, si heureux ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Sam n'aurait pas du dire son prénom en premier et lui n'aurait pas du ressentir cette fierté, cela était le rôle des parents. Et non d'un jeune pré-pubère même si il était en avance sur son âge sur beaucoup de choses. C'était aussi lui qui avait été présent lorsqu'il avait effectué ses premiers pas, ses premières joies d'enfant, ses premiers bobos, ses premières peurs -celles des monstres ou du premier jour d'école- ainsi que ses premières régressions lorsqu'il était en présence de leur père -John Winchester- . En effet, alors qu'il savait parfaitement gambader sur ses deux pattes, son cadet rechignait à montrer ses prouesses, préférant ramper sur le sol et gazouiller comme un bienheureux. Ceci avait tendance à vite mettre l'ancien marine sur les nerfs. Oh, bien sûr, jamais il ne s'en serait pris à l'enfant ! Pas alors que le dernier était le petit bijoux de sa défunte femme. Non. Pour ça, il avait son aîné. Le brouillon. C'est pourquoi, à 12 ans, il se mit à boire même si les coups et les brimades avaient commencé dès son plus jeune âge.

En effet, Dean n'était pas ce que l'on considérait comme un enfant désiré. Il relevait d'un accident. John et Mary étaient bien trop jeunes, à l'époque, pour en souhaiter un alors qu'ils avaient respectivement 21 et 19 ans. Alors, sa mère avait avorté. Tout du moins, elle avait essayé par tous les moyens mais il s'était accroché à la vie. Elle était allée jusqu'à se blesser volontairement pour provoquer la perte du fœtus.

A partir du moment où ils surent qu'elle allait devoir accoucher si elle ne voulait pas mettre sa propre vie en danger, leur vie prit un mauvais tournant. John ne prenait plus de permissions pour rentrer au pays, auprès de sa femme, préférant se défouler dans la violence de la guerre, l'ivresse de l'alcool et les bons plaisirs des putains tandis que madame Winchester se gavait de médicaments, en proie à une très sérieuse dépression.

Il était né prématuré, drogué à cause des cachets. Les médecins avaient dû le sevrer malgré les risques encourus. Il avait ainsi failli perdre la vie plusieurs fois. Par chance, il n'avait, vraisemblablement, aucune séquelle neurologique ou physique. Aller savoir pourquoi, Mary n'avait pas accouché sous X ainsi elle et son mari l'avaient reconnu.

Chaque fois que la porte de la maison se refermait sur cette douce famille -propos tenus par le voisinage- le jeune bambin faisait une décente en Enfer. Il avait alors été victime de négligence -combien de fois l'avaient-ils laissé dans ses couches ou vêtements sales ? Ou ne lui faisaient pas prendre de bain?-, de violences morales -Mary s'était montrée experte dans ce domaine, lui crachant sa haine au visage, s'amusant à le rabaisser à chaque minute de chaque jour puisqu'il avait des retards par rapport à ses petits camarades de classes ou autres enfants, n'ayant pas eu de modèle pour apprendre à marcher, écrire, lire, compter ou même parler- ainsi que de violence physique. Ce domaine était réservé à John. Il n'aurait pas fallu que le marine se sente exclu de l'éducation de son fils.

Par chance, loin d'être stupide comme pouvaient le croire ses relatifs, il avait su observer ses camarades pour s'adapter et apprendre, rattrapant vite son retard.

C'est pourquoi, pour supporter la pression de devoir s'occuper de Sammy -ce gosse était devenu son rayon de soleil le jour de sa naissance, balayant sa jalousie qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il était encore dans le ventre d'une madame Winchester rayonnante-, de la maison -il était l'elfe de maison comme Harry Potter chez les Dursley-, de l'école -même si il y allait quant il pouvait- et les sautes d'humeurs du veuf -Mary étant morte un an après la naissance du dernier né suite à un accident de voiture-, il avait ainsi commencé à boire à 12 ans pour devenir alcoolique à 13. Charmant tableau pour un gosse.

Mais, il n'y avait pas que cela. Il devait aussi entretenir son père, il devait le faire manger, , l'aider à se coucher en évitant les coups, lui apporter de l'aspirine, le réveiller pour son travail de mécanicien qu'il avait depuis la naissance de Sam, lui faire faire sa toilette lorsqu'il était trop largué pour le faire si il ne voulait pas qu'il soit viré et que ça lui retombe dessus.

Il devait, aussi, aller à l'école lorsqu'il n'était pas blessé, que son père était là pour Sam -ce qui ne le rassurait pas car il ne savait pas s'occuper de son rayon de soleil- et qu'il ne soit pas épuisé pour y aller sans éveiller les soupçons. C'était de trop pour un enfant. Il lui fallait un exutoire. Il ne pouvait pas se gaver de bonbons puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans la maison, les bonbons c'étaient pour les bons enfants et non pour lui. Alors, il récupérait les fonds de bouteilles. Il avait essayé les cigarettes mais cela avait été une mauvaise expérience qu'il n'était pas prêt de retenter. Il avait rapidement pris goût aux alcools forts.

Toutefois, à l'âge de 15 ans, ayant un peu plus de jugeote et gagné en force pour lui permettre de se défendre contre son paternel, il décida d'arrêter de lui-même. Cela fut loin d'être simple, l'alcool coulait à flot chez eux, le tentant à chaque instant. D'autant plus qu'il avait dû faire au mieux pour éviter toutes crises de manque face à son père et surtout son petit Sammy. Alors, oui, il avait souvent replongé dans son vice. Ce fut une véritable année d'Enfer. Mais, il y était parvenu. Pour Sam. Uniquement pour Sam. En effet, un jour, lui et John s'étaient retrouvés face à la justice pour qu'il puisse se faire émanciper et avoir des droits sur Sam, comme sa garde si jamais leur père venait à disparaître. Bien sûr cette décision ne fut pas prise de bonne grâce, il avait fallu une cirrhose du foie pour que John lui accorde un quelconque crédit Au moins, il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour laisser Sam aux prises des services sociaux lors de sa mort.

Merde, il avait réussi à arrêté de boire de son propre chef ! Ce n'était pas pour replonger dedans 18 ans après ! Merde, il avait 33 ans ! Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries de poivrots ! D'autant plus qu'il vivait quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec Sam ! Avec son Univers. Et surtout pas à cause d'un putain de malentendu ! Mais, l'appel était si fort ! Si bien qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien lorsqu'il apporta le goulot d'une bouteille en verre à ses lèvres, les yeux fous, hagards. Alors que le liquide salvateur frôlait ses lèvres, oh dieu il allait enfin goutter à l'élixir Divin ! il fut brusquement tiré en arrière contre un torse mouillé, des bras puissants enserrant sa taille. Le mouvement le prit de court, faisant chuter le poison sur le sol dans un bruit de fond, englouti par sa respiration hachée, presque sifflante lorsque la situation lui explosa au visage. Oh bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ?! Pensa-t-il horrifié.

Sam, gardant un bras enroulé autour de la taille de son aîné, vint poser l'une de ses mains sur ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Ses lèvres vinrent butiner la joue bien rasée, il y mettait toute sa tendresse. Autant pour calmer le plus vieux tant pour se faire pardonner d'avoir agi comme un parfait crétin. Entre chaque baiser, des mots soufflés avec adoration et douceur, murmures sucrés. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il sentit Dean se détendre entre ses bras et sa respiration se calmer. Bien. Une crise d'évité ainsi qu'une rechute. Il était arrivé à temps. Cette fois-ci. Son frère lui avait parlé de son alcoolisme juvénile. Il n'avait porté aucun jugement, lui promettant simplement qu'il serait là, toujours, et lui éviterait de retomber dans la spirale infernale de l'addiction. Sans cesser d'être en contact avec le plus petit, Sam les entraîna vers le canapé, il préférait éviter la chambre pour être en territoire neutre, où il s'installa dans une position semi-assise, dos contre l'angle que formait le dossier et l'accoudoir, Dean entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se vit, âgé de 7 ans, tout gêné avant de se déclarer avec sa fameuse carte de la Saint-Valentin. D'ailleurs, il avait retrouvé cette dernière au fond du sac de travail de son compagnon il y a de ça 3 mois, après un autre éloignement de la part de ce dernier. Cela l'avait grandement étonné. D'autant plus qu'elle avait était ? Ou "il l'avait plastifié" :) plastifiée, cher souvenir d'une vie simple, loin de leurs problèmes de couple. Ses joues rougirent de plaisir malgré lui à ces doux souvenirs.

« Dean ? » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du concerné, ses mains reposant sur le ventre plat du plus âgé.

« Hum... » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, Dean ne pouvant produire plus que cette simple onomatopée. Il se sentait comme pris dans du coton et il ne savait pas si il aimait ou non.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. J'ai... J'ai lu ta lettre. J'ai été agréablement surpris. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu officialiserais un jour notre relation en ayant prévu une après-midi cinéma suivi d'un dîner dans un restaurant réputé pour être très romantique. Surtout en cette période de fête. Ni que tu ais réservé dans ledit restaurant deux mois auparavant ou que tu comptais me préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit, d'où ton levé matinal. Tout cela pour que j'ai une parfaite Saint-Valentin. Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais que j'ai été particulièrement stupide. C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me faire de vouloir enfin vivre au grand jour. »

« Tch... Princesse. » Grogna le blond, les joues adorablement rougies.

A leur vu, Sam ricana, oui ricana !, ses grandes mains glissant sous la chemise, verte bouteille -vive l'ironie!-, de son amant. Maintenant il pouvait le penser sans se sentir coupable puisqu'ils l'étaient, autant qu'ils étaient du même sang. C'était si grisant comme sensation. Il en frissonnait ! Un gloussement lui échappa lorsqu'il put sentir les frissons qui courraient sur la peau du blond, la chair de poule qui se formait alors que sa langue s'amusait à taquiner la peau tendre et si réactive de sa nuque.

« Je te propose un chamboulement dès plus intéressant dans ton programme. » Susurra la voix rendue rauque du plus jeune, ses lèvres frôlant la ligne de la mâchoire aux courbes plus fines tandis que ses doigts déboutonnait la chemise qui devenait un tantinet gênante à son goût.

« Le-lequel ? »

La respiration de Dean eut un accroc lorsque des doigts mutins vinrent se glisser près de son aîné. Bordel, ce petit con savait parfaitement comment l'allumer en un rien de temps ! Merde, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent à réagir si rapidement à quelques stimuli.

« Je préfère acter, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! »

« Alors, fais-le au lieu de... »

Encore une fois, il fut coupé dans son élan, sa phrase se terminant dans un gémissement à demi-étouffé. Son dos se cambra lorsque Sam empoigna son membre fièrement dressé au travers de son jean-slim. Cette matinée promettait d'être très intense et intéressante.

* * *

Sam eut un sourire conquis et rêveur alors qu'il observait le visage paisiblement endormi de Dean. Ce dernier était allongé entre ses jambes, son visage posé sur son ventre et ses bras enroulés autour de ses hanches. Il était beau, son amant. Magnifique. Un bijou brut. Loin d'être poli, gardant ses imperfections ce qui lui donnait plus de valeur. Finalement, ils avaient passé la journée entière à la maison même si ils comptaient aller au restaurant pour clôturer cette journée dans une symbiose parfaite. Le plus précieux des cadeaux lui avait été offert il y a de ça quelques instants. Et non ce n'était pas le fait d'aller dîner sans se cacher. C'était plus personnel. Plus profond. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la joue douce, ne pouvant venir l'embrasser sans risquer de réveiller le bel endormi. Ses yeux se fermèrent, se gorgeant de cette sensation grisante qui était de posséder son aîné. La meilleur preuve d'amour qui soit, lui qui n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait refusé de se retirer, de couper ce lien et Dean n'avait pas eu la force de le contre dire. Sam le suspectait d'aimer le sentir au plus profond de son corps, touchant son âme et lui permettant un peu de repos, de lâcher prise. C'était comme si ce lien qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'il était né s'était matérialisé par cet acte de confiance de la part de son frère. Lentement, il dériva vers le sommeil avec sérénité, libéré et rassuré.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi de cette petite suite, hum ? A la hauteur de ce que vous espériez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Ne soyez pas timide ! mdr

Réponses aux reviews :

 **XXxPeace :** Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu ais adoré ce chapitre ! J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre ^_^

 **MicroFish :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis sincèrement heureuse que cette suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances ! J'avoue avoir eu peur de faire un flop total ^^ Encore plus euphorique lorsque j'ai lu que tu souhaitais une suite ^_^ C'est moi qui te remercie !

 **Callisto111 :** Tu as tous les droits d'être fier ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu poster ce chapitre en toute confiance après ta correction ^^ Ne t'en fais pas je compte bien continuer et merci pour ta review ! Surtout que tu n'étais pas obligée puisque tu l'avais déjà lu en amont ^^

 **Guest :** Hey ! Je te remercie pour tar eview ! Je suis désolée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dialogues ! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Et bien, je suis contente de tes remarques. Pour la suite et bien, je compte faire marcher mon imagination pour que ce ne soit pas monotone !


	3. Culpabilité !

Hello tout le monde !

Et me voilà avec le chapitre 3 ! Je l'étonne toute seule de voir que j'ai autant d'idées qui affluent dans mon petit crâne pour cette histoire !

 **Oeuvre :** Supernatural.

 **Couple :** Wincest.

 **Note 1 :** Il s'agit d'un Semi-UA.

 **Note 2 :** L'oeuvre ne m'appartient pas. Ce qui est bien dommage car je prendrai sans hésiter Dean, Sam et Castiel avec moi huhu ~

 **Note 3 :** Puisque tu es malade ma chère Bêta, je poste ce chapitre en avance ! Je ne veux pas que l'on m'accuse de te donner trop de travail mdr

 **Avertissement :** Ce chapitre contient un passage très choquant ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Alors, si vous êtes très sensibles, ne lisez pas !

Bref, bonne lecture à tous ! En espérant qu'il y aura de nouveaux lecteurs qui seront intéressés par cette modeste histoire ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Culpabilité.**

« Raclure ! » Apostropha John se hâtant pour mettre son manteau. Il allait être en retard si ça continuait !

Une grimace déforma son visage rougi – par les quelques verres de Jack Daniel's qu'il avait bu il y a au moins une heure – et boursouflé – la cause aux kilos d'alcool et de mal bouffe qu'il ingurgitait au quotidien – lorsqu'il entendit l'avorton courir dans les escaliers. Ce maudit cachalot – il pesait 29 ***** kilos pour un mètre trente ! Il devait penser à le priver de nourriture, ce glouton ! – faisait un bruit monstre ! Les sons résonnaient dans son crâne tourmenté ! Et il allait finir par réveiller Sam ! Lorsque ladite raclure fut à portée de main, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et la gifla avec le dos de sa grosse main crasseuse. Elle était, en grande partie, encore noire de cambouis séché, graisseuse du hamburger frittes de la veille et puait le whisky.

Dean, sous la surprise et la force du coup, chuta au sol se cognant contre le meuble à chaussures qui se trouvait à l'entrée. La lampe qui se trouvait sur le bord de ce dernier l'accompagna dans son mouvement et se fracassa par terre dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il s'agissait là d'une œuvre horrible, informe et qui n'était d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle ne permettait pas d'éclairer. Toutefois, avant toute chose, cette chose était une œuvre confectionnée par feu Mary Winchester, mère parfaite et épouse aimante. C'est pourquoi, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le regard figé sur les débris et mains sur sa joue meurtrie, Dean retint sa respiration. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, dans l'attente d'une explosion de colère foudroyante. Mais rien ne vint. Alors, craintivement, il releva le regard et ce qu'il vit failli le faire éclater rire.

Devant lui se tenait son père, suant à grosses gouttes, qui peinait à reprendre sa souffle. Il était appuyé contre le seul meuble se trouvant dans l'entrée, mains plaquées contre le bois vernis et bras tendus. Ceux-ci tremblaient peinant à supporter le surpoids du reste du corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme si il cherchait à réprimer un étourdissement. Dieu semblait enfin décidé à punir son père pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir au quotidien. Mais Dean n'était pas stupide. Il savait que le souffle court et le malaise étaient provoqués par l'alcool et le poids conséquent de l'ancien marine.

Il le savait parce qu'il avait déjà vu une fille de son école, qui faisait le triple que la plupart des autres élèves, s'essouffler rapidement en cours de sport, à la récréation ou juste lorsqu'elle montait les escaliers. Généralement, il l'aidait ayant appris la tolérance par lui-même et parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé la voir pleurer en se cachant des autres. Alors, il l'encourageait lors des exercices physique, restant près d'elle, et allégeant son poids en portant son cartable lorsqu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Mais, pas cette fois. Il ne comptait pas aider cet homme qui ne le considérait pas comme son propre enfant. Il savait par avance qu'il le repousserait et lui hurlerait dessus, réveillant Sammy, si il s'y risquait. Et son petit-frère avait besoin de dormir. Sa nuit avait été horrible, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer à cause de ses petites dents qui poussaient. Et ça lui faisait mal.

« Écoute-moi bien sale gamin. » Siffla une voix dure qui eut le mérite de le faire revenir sur terre.

Dean hocha silencieusement la tête pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait et John reprit :

« Tu as intérêt à veiller sur Sam, est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal ou à oublier de le nourrir et de le changer ! Si je rentre et qu'il n'est ni changé ni lavé et qu'il n'a pas mangé, tu t'en prendras une sévère ! Tu existes uniquement pour ça : prendre soin de mon fils. De le protéger. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Le jeun garçon de 11 ans se retint de lui dire qu'il savait tout ça et qu'il lui répétait la même chose chaque jour, tel un disque rayé. D'autant plus qu'il était le seul apte à s'occuper du plus jeune. Lui au moins ne prenait pas le risque de le faire de le faire tomber ou de l'étouffer en le serrant contre son torse. Mais, gardant sa langue dans sa poche, il hocha de nouveau la tête puisqu'il lui était interdit de parler sans qu'il en ait reçu l'autorisation.

Winchester senior toisa le gamin d'un regard mortel, promesse de douleurs à venir.

« Répare-moi ce vase ! » Ordonna-t-il, s'approchant de l'enfant qui était toujours assis à même le sol.

Il enserra entre ses gros doigts noirs le poignet frêle, écartant la main qui cachait la joue blessée. La peau avait rougi et tirait à présent sur une jolie teinte bleutée. Un rictus de contentement dévoila ses dents jaunies lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la pommette éclatée. Sa paume se resserra sur sa prise, enfonçant douloureusement ses doigts dans la chaire pâle. Son pouce s'amusa à déplacer le tendon qui reliait le pouce de Dean à son poignet, tirant des couinements étouffés qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir.

« Ou je me chargerai de toi en rentrant. Tu as de la chance que je dois aller travailler. »

John relâcha l'articulation malmenée et quitta la maison en titubant. Le blessé attendit d'avoir entendu les roues de la voiture crisser sur le bitume avant de se lever. Il fit attention à ne pas se blesser avec les morceaux de terre cuite et à ne pas s'appuyer sur son membre maltraité. Une grimace déforma son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs à la vue des incalculables débris. Même si la plupart des morceaux étaient assez gros pour lui permettre de les recoller ensemble, certains étaient trop petits ou réduits en poussière. Il espérait que son père, non le père de Sam, rentrerait trop ivre pour se souvenir de la lampe. Ou qu'il ne rentre jamais. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour s'occuper de Sam après tout.

Du haut de ses un mètre trente, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se mettait en colère pour cette simple « œuvre d'art ». Si il aimait vraiment la maman de Sam, il n'aurait jamais fait cette expérience dite scientifique avec la bague dorée qu'il avait autour de l'annulaire et qu'il retirait à chaque fois qu'il invitait d'autres femmes à la maison lorsque Mary n'était pas là. Il avait trouvé judicieux de mettre le bijoux dans le feu de cheminé pour voir si elle allait rester aux flammes. Seulement, c'était juste du toc, une bague de fantaisie alors elle avait fondue. Le lendemain, il l'avait accusé de l'avoir volée, tout comme la véritable alliance qu'il avait vendu pour se payer une bouteille. Évidemment, il avait été puni et avait eu l'interdiction de voir Sammy pendant plus d'une semaine. Alors, non, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas sa femme alors il ne devrait pas être en colère pour la casse de l'objet.

Revenant au temps présent, il partit dans la cuisine pour prendre le balais et la pelle pour nettoyer les dégâts. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il n'en reste pas le moindre grain. Le bambin gambadait partout, se serait horrible qu'il se blesse, s'égratignant la peau ou que l'un des morceaux ne s'infiltre dans une plaie parce qu'il n'aurait pas été assez méticuleux. Sam était sous sa protection. Il devait le protéger par tous les moyens. Rien ne devait lui arriver. Il était peut-être un mauvais fils mais il était un très bon grand-frère.

« Dean Winchester ! » Siffla une voix aiguë, aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment. La pièce avait changé, il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle était décorée, signe que son père ne vivait plus avec eux sinon elle serait vide de toute chose superflue. Ceci incluant bureau et armoires. Seul un matelas composait sa chambre lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Là, il avait le droit à un sommier, des placards pour ranger ses vêtements, ils ne traînaient plus par terre et il y avait des revus de mécanique et de psychologie sur son bureau.

Il tourna toute son attention sur sa droite et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Devant lui, à quelques mètres du lit où il était allongé, se trouvait Mary, née Campbell, Winchester dans toute sa splendeur. Elle se tenait droite, fier, hautaine et ce malgré sa robe de chambre qui traînait par terre, son teint blafard et ses cheveux graisseux, tout emmêlé, attachés vaguement en ce qui devait être un chignon. Selon elle, cette coiffure la rendait plus autoritaire et femme. Connerie. Elle ressemblait simplement à un épouvantail mais il n'en avait rien dit lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Les mots de cette harpie étaient plus durs que les gifles et bousculades de son mari. Ses yeux bleus, aussi glacials que la givre hivernale, le fusillaient du regard comme si elle souhaitait le tuer par ce simple fait. Ses lèvres, aussi empoisonnées que le sang qui coulait dans son corps de sorcière, étaient pincées formant une simple ligne droite. Cela donnait à son visage un air sombre, austère, loin de la rentre attirante. C'était à se demander comment elle faisait pour ramener tous ces amants à la maison. Il s'était toujours demandé comme elle arrivait à transformer sa bouche, aussi grosse qu'une pastèque, si petite, telle une myrtille, lorsque la fureur s'emparait de son être. Mystère.

« De quel droit tu te permets de pervertir mon adorable bébé ?! Monstre ! Ignominie ! Tu seras châtier par le divin ! Ton rôle, ton unique raison d'exister, pour laquelle Dieu t'a permis de vivre, était de prendre soin de mon fils ! Peu importe ce que cela pouvait t'en coûter ! Tu devais le protéger, peu importe si tu devais y laisser la vie, tu m'entends ? Espèce de monstre, tu devais le protéger de toute le monde ! Tout le monde, tu m'entends ? Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

Tétanisé, Dean détourna lentement le regard. Son estomac était noué par l'appréhension. Il était pétrifier à l'idée de voir Sam, cet adorable gamin trop intelligent pour son propre bien, gisant sur le sol de sa chambre et baignant dans une marre de sang. Peut-être poignardé par un quelconque malade ou pire. John. Qui sait ce que ce poivrot aurait pu lui faire sous les effets de l'alcool ou de la colère. Surtout si il n'était pas présent pour jouer les catalyseurs.

Mais, il ne vit rien de tout cela. La première chose qu'il perçu, furent des cris. Ils étaient horribles, perçants lui vrillant les tympans, remplis de terreur et de souffrance. Des pleurs d'un petit garçon. D'un bébé. Il mourut dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage ravagé par les larmes de Sam. Sa bouille d'Ange était rougie et déformée par les gouttes salées et ses hurlements. Ses petits bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens, frappant ses joues rouges et ses ongles les griffant.

Comme hors de son corps, il baissa le regard passant sur son petit torse de nourrisson qui était couvert d'ecchymoses, de morsures et de suçons noircis. De petits pieds s'agitaient contre ses cuisses et son regard continuait de descendre. Tout son corps tremblait tandis qu'il luttait ne souhaitant pas voir le reste. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père ait pu blesser ce petit bébé et apposer ces marques dégoûtantes sur son corps. Mais, ce qu'il vit le brisa. Il y avait du sang. Partout. Il imbibait les draps blancs, les rendant poisseux, et continuait de se répandre, tel un cancer ravageur. Les petites jambes frappaient ses cuisses parce qu'elles cherchaient à chasser le corps étranger qui écartelait son corps de l'intérieur.

Il était profondément enfoui à l'intérieur de Sam, de son petit-frère, un bébé âgé de seulement 6 mois. Réalisa-t-il brusquement avant de hurler devant cette vision d'horreur, les mots de Mary martelant son esprit, s'amusant à lacérer chaque recoin et à y planter ses griffes.

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, sorti de ses songes agréables par un cri d'épouvante. Il se redressa difficilement pour voir Dean debout, devant le canapé, yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Son visage était figé dans la glace, blafard et la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Son regard était braqué sur lui mais il ne semblait pas le voir. Avec des gestes lents, il se leva et enfila son boxer, frissonnant maintenant que son frère n'était plus là pour le réchauffer.

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?! » Assassina la voix éraillée de la défunte, resserrant son étau autour de son fils aîné.

« C'est... C'est pas moi... » Murmura-t-il en se reculant du corps qui se vidait de son sang sur le canapé.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sam, inquiet de l'entendre parler seul et ainsi terrifié.

Il s'approcha lentement, mains levées en signe de paix comme si il cherchait à s'approcher et rassurer un petit animal sauvage et blessé. Il préférait prendre ces précautions même si apparemment son amant ne le voyait pas. Il valait mieux éviter tous gestes brusques et une crise de panique et violente si jamais il le prenait par surprise. Car l'un comme l'autre, ils finiront blessés et ça, son frère ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui même lorsqu'il entrait dans une rage folle.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu fais ça tous les jours ! Comment peux tu faire cela à mon enfant ? Monstre ! A ton propre petit-frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, débile ?! »

« Non... J'ai rien fait... »

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ? » Retenta le plus jeune, perdu dans les démarches à suivre.

Est-ce que le couvreur était dans une sorte de crise de somnambulisme ? Encore prisonnier de son rêve ? Si il était somnambule, il était préférable de ne pas le réveiller et de simplement le reconduir dans le canapé. Mais, si il était aspiré par les méandre de ce qui devait être un cauchemar, il devait le réveiller au plus vite, lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. L'un dans l'autre, si il se trompait, il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences.

« Menteur ! Regarde-le ! »

Et c'est ce que Dean faisait. Il ne pouvait faire cerveau refusait de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur ce petit corps pâle. Cela faisait ressortir ses blessures et les sillons sanglants. Il ressemblait à une fleur fragile que l'on aurait piétiné sans pitié, inhalant les rejets toxiques de la mer carmine où elle reposait.

« Tu as violé ton propre frère ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ! Toi et uniquement toi ! »

« Dean ? » Appela de nouveau Sam, la voix paniquée ne parvenant pas à prendre une décision, son cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner correctement.

Brusquement, l'aîné s'écroula à terre, ses mains tiraient sur ses mèches collantes, les arrachant presque tant il s'y accrochait avec force. De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues en cascade tandis que son corps était pris de violents tremblements. Il hurlait à s'en fracturer les cordes vocales, la tête et les oreilles remplies des paroles assassine de Mary et des pleurs déchirants de son bébé.

« La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !... » Psalmodiait-t-il à s'en éclater les tympans, les yeux fous, braqués sur le canapé.

« Dean ! »

Sam se précipita sur son frère, se laissant tomber face à lui. Ses genoux calquèrent violemment, déchargeant la douleur le long de ses jambes mais il n'y fit pas cas. Il avait plus important à gérer. Il enlaça son aîné avec précipitation, laissant tomber la douceur. Au diable les questions et les réflexions ! Dean avait besoin de revenir parmi le monde réel et qu'importe si pour cela il devait y aller plus rudement que prévu ! L'une de ses mains s'égara dans les mèches poisseuses, faisant lâcher prise aux mains ancrées dans ce crâne têtu avant de les caresser avec tendresse. Baume sur cette autoflagellation. Son autre bras enserrait sa taille nue, le rapprochant au plus près de lui, souhaitant être son seul univers en cet instant pour chercher à le corps surplombait celui plus petit, le protégeant de tous dangers extérieurs. Il le couvrait comme le ferait les ailes d'un oiseau cherchant à préserver la vie de son oisillon fragile et blessé.

C'était la première fois que leur rôle était inversé. Habituellement c'était Dean qui était le roc de leur couple et de leur duo. C'était lui le protecteur de la maison, il était le gardien de sa vie et cerbère de ses nuits, prêt à bondir, toutes griffes dehors et prêt à montrer les crocs au moindre danger. Il avait eu les épaules pour ce rôle. Il les avait toujours eu. Mais, surtout, il avait été formaté pour ça depuis qu'il avait 10 ans. Alors, se retrouver dans ce rôle qui n'était pas le sien avait ce petit quelque chose de grisant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Iil était maître du destin de son frère. Si il le voulait, il pourrait briser ce corps qui tremblait entre ses bras en claquant des doigts. C'en était terrifiant.

Toutes pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit le poids de Dean s'alourdir contre lui. Baissant les yeux vers ce dernier, il le vit tout simplement abandonné. Hagard mais calmé. Il ne hurlait plus. Et c'était grâce à lui. A sa simple présence. C'était tout aussi euphorisant que penser qu'il pouvait le réduire en miette par un simple revers de la main. Ce pouvoir ne servirait qu'à le protéger. Jamais à le blesser, il s'en faisait la promesse solennel. Cette sensation de pouvoir le préserver et panser toutes blessures par sa simple présence. D'être assez important à ses yeux pour qu'il lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour se montrer vulnérable. Dans ce cas précis, ce n'était peut-être pas fait volontairement mais ça restait symbolique.

Tendrement, il vint déposer un tendre et léger baiser sur le front de son amant.

« Dean... » Murmura-t-il, ne souhaitant pas faire éclater cette bulle de plénitude et refaire partir la machine infernale. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. » Vint la réponse sèche. Elle claqua tel un fouet dans le silence du salon et ce malgré sa voix éraillée.

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Rien, je te dis ! »

Dean se leva difficilement, se sentant prisonnier aux creux des bras de Sam. Chaînes qui le gardaient prisonnier et le forçaient à rester en place pour avoir cette conversation qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas avoir. Pas maintenant alors qu'il était si vulnérable, sans sa carapace, mis à vif. Jamais. Il se recula de son frère, souhaitant mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Ah non ! » S'écria Sam, se levant à son tour. « C'est trop facile de prendre la fuite ! J'ai le droit à des explications ! »

« Oh tu as le droit ? » Susurra le plus âgé, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Oui ! Après t'avoir vu dans cet... cet état, oui j'estime avoir le droit à des explications ! »

« Bordel ! Je n'ai rien à te dire, Sam ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Fin de la discussion ! »

Aïe. Dean qui l'appelle par son prénom et non par son insupportable surnom, cela s'annonçait mal. Et plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Si il pensait que son frère était assez fragilisé pour lui parler, il venait de se prendre une claque monumentale.

« Non, Dean tu ne vas pas bien ! Bordel regarde-toi ! Tu étais complètement paniqué ! Tu t'es réveillé en hurlant à la mort ! Tu as halluciné et presque pété un plomb ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te faire reprendre raison sans te blesser ou pire si jamais je me trompais ! Alors,non ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle aller bien alors cesse un peu de jouer aux cons ! Crache le morceau ! »

« Hello la terre à saturne ! Parce que toi ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de faire un mauvais rêve ? Oh non, bien sûr que non, Saint-Sam est trop parfait pour avoir ce genres de petits désagréments! »

« Quoi ? » Vint la réponse incrédule. « T'es injuste là ! Et ça n'a strictement rien avoir ! Arrête de détourner la conversation et de chercher à me faire culpabiliser ! On ne parlait pas de moi mais de toi, là ! »

« Et je te répète que je n'ai rien à te dire ! J'ai fait un cauchemar ? Oh merveilleux ! Appelons vite le journal local pour qu'ils puissent avoir un scoop à se mettre sous la dent ! Mais, dommage pour toi et ta curiosité malsaine mais je ne m'en rappelle pas ! Maintenant tu peux me foutre la paix ?! »

Sam ne répondit pas, le cœur serré par les paroles blessantes de son aîné. De plus, il préférait garder silence pour éviter d'envenimer la situation déjà tendue. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme pour éviter une situation qu'il regretterait tous deux par la suite. Il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu pour repartir dans une dispute stérile. Si il s'énervait, Dean gagnerait la bataille et l'occasion de reparler de cet incident ne se représenterait pas. Et, il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé deux heures auparavant. Cet instant si pur, si merveilleux. Non, il ne voulait pas reculer, encore une fois, de deux pas et perdre toute progression. Ils pourront toujours reparler non pas ce mauvais rêve mais de ce cauchemar une prochaine fois. Il sentait qu'il s'agissait là de quelque de « gros ». Si important que cela pourrait soit sceller une bonne fois pour toute leur relation interdite soit la balayer du revers de la main. Leur lien était trop précieux pour qu'il le laisse se jouer sur cette discussion.

« Ok. Très bien. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. » Finit-il par dire après quelques instants sous le regard surpris de son frère mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Son regard caressa le corps nu de son amant avec gourmandise. Il ne comprenait pas comment après chaque dispute, chaque accès de violence, le désir s'emparait de son être. C'était comme si il devait lui prouver son amour l'instant d'après, avec force et conviction.

Son frère était, en cet instant, la tentation incarnée. Ses yeux étaient ombragés par son récent coup d'éclat. Aussi orageux que bien plus tôt lorsque ses mains voyageaient sur ce corps musclé et bien en chaire. Il avait adoré pouvoir agripper ses hanches, qui semblaient avoir été créées pour ses grandes mains, elles les épousaient à la perfection. Lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué et assimilé, un frisson d'excitation l'avait foudroyé sur place comme si la réalisation, la connaissance divine s'était abattue sur lui.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Des âmes-sœurs. Dieu se fichait bien des préceptes moraux, ceci avait été créé par l'homme et non par Lui. Ils étaient un, un seul être qui avait été scindé en deux et qui avait eu la chance de pouvoir vivre l'un auprès de l'autre depuis sa naissance. C'était loin d'être une punition du Seigneur que de leur avoir donné le même sang mais une bénédiction. Cadeau sacré que peu avaient le mérité d'avoir.

Suite à cette révélation, un voile s'était levé, lui permettant de voir Dean tel qu'il était : Son compagnon de vie. Le seul être pour lequel il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices, qu'il chérirait jusqu'à sa mort et qu'il ne blesserait jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Il savait que si par malheur il lui faisait un quelconque mal, il en mourrait et ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

C'est pourquoi, malgré la situation tendue, il trouvait Dean magnifique. Qu'importe qu'il soit dans le dénis, en colère et couvert de sueur. Cela ne le rendait que plus attirant. Les perles salées glissaient sur ses courbes, voyageuses perverses se glissant dans les endroits les plus intimes. Ce fut à ce moment-ci qu'il remarqua qu'elles se mélangeaient avec les sillons aux tons laiteux, séchés, entre ses cuisses. Ainsi, c'est comme si elle redonnait vie à sa semence qui reprenait sa descente sensuelle. Ce spectacle le foudroya. Sa gorge s'assécha, l'empêchant de déglutir pour reprendre contenance et ainsi éviter qu'il ne se jette, tel un fauve, sur cet être à vous damner.

Il ne put continuer sa dégustation visuelle qu'il fut violemment renversé et plaqué contre le canapé. Son cri de douleur, sa tête avait frappé l'accoudoir sans douceur, se vit être avalé par les lèvres gourmandes et dures de son frère. Celui-ci lui arracha son boxer avec précipitation tandis que ses dents meurtrissaient ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses gestes. Le sexe avec Dean n'avait jamais été tendre et doux, il se faisait dans la passion. C'était toujours intense, presque douloureux tant cela était délicieux.

Mais pas cette fois. C'était différent. Trop différent. Désagréable. Il ressentait de la douleur ainsi qu'une peur et une fureur destructrice. Un véritable crève-cœur. Ces mains qui couraient sur sa peau le brûlaient, déchiraient sa chaire sur leur passage. Et pourtant, lorsque son regard s'ancra dans celui d'un vert terne, bien loin de ce vert de prairie qui illuminait sa vie, il sut qu'il devait agir. Agir oui, mais sans le rejeter. Cette faible lueur qui brillait derrière cette folie ressemblait fortement à de l'espoir. Ce fut cette étincelle qui fit retomber toute cette affres et lui permis de voir clair.

Dean était terrorisé. Son cauchemar y était pour beaucoup, Sam le savait. C'est pourquoi ses bras encerclèrent le corps qui le surplombait. Avec douceur, il le força à s'allonger sur lui. En parallèle, il reprenait le contrôle du baiser venant mordiller les lèvres voluptueuses, soulageant les siennes. Ces simples gestes, enveloppé dans un amour de velours, suffirent à faire retomber toute tension dans ce corps tendu comme un arc. Il semblait être sur le point de se briser tant il était crispé. Son frère reprenait enfin pied avec la réalité. Réellement.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le baiser pour nicher son visage dans le cou de son amant. Si ce dernier sentit des larmes goutter dans celui-ci, il n'en dit mot et Dean l'en remercia intérieurement. Les brumes de son cauchemar se dissipaient, lui permettant de mieux respirer. Toutefois, il ne se sentit pas plus léger pour autant. Le poids de la culpabilité semblait s'être alourdi et lui comprimait douloureusement la poitrine.

Dieu devait réellement lui en vouloir. Il n'y croyait pas, plus depuis ses 10 ans, mais cette pensée ne le quittait jamais. Le jour où il décidait d'avancer pour rendre son frère pleinement heureux et pour qu'il puisse lui-même vivre sans barrière, ce dernier le punissait en faisant revenir Mary d'entre les morts. Lui crachant la vérité crue et ses peurs. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre son frère. Son amant. L'homme qui régissait toute son existence. Jamais, il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Et tant pis si pour cela Dieu remettait son destin entre les mains de Satan.

« Je t'aime, Dean. » Lui murmura Sam, au creux de l'oreille, ses bras se resserrant autour de lui.

Ces quelques mots balayèrent tout sur son passage. Il se sentit libérer et il put se détendre. En paix. Pour le moment.

* * *

Alors ? dîtes-moi tout ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

 ***** : Sachez que pour un enfant âgé de 11 ans, la taille moyenne est de 1m52 et le poids doit être aux environs de 38kg. Ceci est une moyenne pour enfant n'étant ni malade ni maltraité d'une quelconque manière.

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Callisto111 :** Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Comme toutes celles que tu as déjà posté ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves que je m'en sois bien sortie ! tout ça c'est grâce à tes conseils ! Je suis toutefois désolée pour ce cauchemar dès plus horrible ! C'est moi qui te remercie encore pour m'aider à m'améliorer ^^

 **MicroFish :** hey ! Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que le début est très surprenant mdr Heureusement que tu ne te sois pas arrêtée de lire à ce moment là ! Et oui, Dean est un couillon mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime mdr J'ai hâte de te voir sur le prochain chapitre et heureuse que tu souhaite toujours connaître la suite ^^

 **MIrfa :** Salut ! Heu, merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée que le troisième chapitre fut très loin de tes attentes et qu'il ne t'ait pas plu ! J'espère faire mieux à ton avis au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt !


	4. Un dîner romantique à la Winchester

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'écrire celui-là ^^ Mais, le voici, le chapitre 4 !

 **Oeuvre** : Supernatural

 **Couple** : Wincest

 **Note 1 :** Il s'agit d'un Semi-UA

 **Note 2 :** L'oeuvre ne m'appartient pas. Ce qui est bien dommage car je prendrai sans hésiter Dean, Sam et Castiel avec moi huhu ~

 **Remerciement** **:** A ma bêta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de m'avoir encore donné quelques conseils pour améliorer cet écrit ^^ Gros merci à toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dîner romantique à la Winchester**

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Sam poussa un soupir discret.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes qu'ils roulaient en direction du __Golden Restaurant__ et, pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il se trouvait coincé dans cet environnement pesant.

Dean n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis son réveil mouvementé. Enfin, si, il lui avait juste dit d'aller se préparer et depuis plus rien. Ce dîner romantique allait être joyeusement triste. Ou tristement joyeux. Il ne savait plus trop. Il se demandait même si cette pensée avait un quelconque sens. Bordel, toute cette putain de journée n'avait aucun sens ! Putain, c'était à croire qu'il était monté dans un wagon des montagnes russes et que ce foutu manège ne cesserait que le lendemain matin ! Car oui, il n'était pas assez fou pour croire que la nuit serait plus reposant que sa cousine.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son frère, il faillit laisser un autre soupir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il en avait laissé passer beaucoup trop en l'espace de quelques minutes, il ne tenait pas à ce que le prochain soit la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase et qui irait les planter dans un arbre.

Dean était tendu, comme près à bondir hors du véhicule à la moindre parole. Ses mains enserraient le volant avec une telle force qu'il pouvait apercevoir la pâleur de ses os. Il s'étonnait de le voir prendre les virages avec calme. Sa conduite était prudente. Contraste impressionnant. Surtout lorsque l'on connaissait sa tendance à rouler au-dessus de la limite autorisée. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées à un tel point qu'il pouvait presque percevoir le mouvement de ses dents grinçant les unes contre les autres. Son regard était fixe mais, paradoxalement, alerte ce qui leur évitera un bête accident.

Merde, il aurait dû refuser. Cette sortie promettait d'être longue, fastidieuse et invivable. L'habitacle était vide de vie et pourtant il avait l'impression d'étouffer tant l'air était chargé, palpable. C'était comme si de l'eau s'infiltrait. Au départ c'est désagréable, ça refroidie et provoque de léger frisson sur tout le corps. Puis, l'eau grimpe comprimant les muscles et le système respiratoire. Et, enfin, n'étant pas un professionnel de l'apnée, il se noierait, les os broyés par la pression. Il allait mourir avant d'atteindre leur destination et il ne saurait dire si il s'en réjouissait ou non. C'était une pensée horrible, il en avait bien conscience. C'était un dîner romantique, une révélation, une ouverture pour leur relation ! Et Dean, il en était sûr, prenait énormément sur lui pour l'emmener dans un restaurant si côté et qui ne laisserait pas place au doute quant à l'existence de leur couple. Se rajoutait une difficulté à tout ceci : Le point de non retour de son frère.

La journée avait été rythmée par des hauts et des bas vertigineux. Tout était passé d'un extrême à l'autre, leur coupant le souffle et les saoulant d'un cocktail explosif. C'était incroyable que Dean veuille poursuivre cette journée catastrophique ! C'était à croire qu'il cherchait à atteindre le summum ! Etait-il devenu complètement dingue ? Quoique... Ça lui ressemblait au fond, c'était une sorte de déni, non ?

Oublier tous les mauvais incidents et continuer coûte que coûte le plan qui était défini comme si de rien n'était. Crétin de frère ! Imbécile d'amant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient si jamais il se mettait à péter un câble au milieu du repas ? Que diraient les clients ? Les gens de la ville ? Les collègues et les amis ? Et si ça remontait jusqu'au cabinet, alors il se ferait virer ? Ça affecterait son travail ? Il serait la risée de tous les cabinets et considéré comme lépreux ! Il...

Stop ! Temps mort ! Cerveau en surchauffe !

Sam inspira profondément et expira lentement. Il devait, avant toute chose, se calmer. Il était en train de tout dramatiser tout avec des élucubrations grotesques.

Premièrement, il devait juste se détendre et profiter de cette sortie. Il devait garder à l'esprit que Dean, même si il était en pleins déni quant à ses problèmes, faisait tout pour lui offrir la journée parfaite. Peu l'aurait fait, il en avait bien conscience. Après une telle explosion de terreur et de rage, beaucoup aurait préféré rester dans l'intimité de leur maison pour se parfaire une bonne image pour le lendemain. Ou alors, ils se seraient plains toute la soirée durant. Mais, pas son grand-frère.

Il n'y avait aucune eau prêt à l'engloutir ou le compresser jusqu'à lui écraser les os.

Secondement, depuis quand il en avait quelque chose à faire du regard des autres ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours fait attention à être irréprochable en société mais jamais il n'aurait ressenti ce sentiment de honte envers son aîné. Jamais. Et il s'écœurait pour l'avoir éprouvé et approuvé l'espace de quelques longues secondes.

De quel droit pouvait-il se permettre d'exiger autant de son frère si cet infâme sentiment lui pourrissait le cœur à la moindre incartade ? Et, surtout, si il n'avait aucune confiance en son partenaire. La scène de la lettre le matin même en était la preuve ! A ce moment-là, autant tout laisser tomber. Il n'était pas digne de l'amour incontournable que Dean lui accordait. Son amant même si il avait rebroussé chemin plusieurs fois, ne l'avait jamais abandonné ni coupé tous liens complètement. Il était un monstre d'avoir eu de telles pensées horribles. Il devait faire table rase, ne plus ressentir cette boule de pue lui obstruer les intestins lorsque ce dernier était confronté à une femme aux atouts avantageux. Il ne le pouvait plus ! Il devait se débarrasser de tous ses doutes, de tout ce fiel qui lui empoisonnait l'âme.

Dieu les avait réunis. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Il ne devait croire qu'en cela. Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Le reste n'était que tension, pièges du Malin. A moins que cela ne soit les épreuves que le Divin ait mis sur sa route pour tester leur amour, savoir si ils méritaient un tel cadeau.

Le jeune avocat sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'Impala s'immobilisa. Son regard se posa sur cet être qui lui était cher au cœur et dans l'âme. Tous ses membres se détendirent lorsqu'il remarqua le léger tic qui agitait la jambe droite de son frère. C'était rare lorsque ses inquiétudes se traduisaient physiquement. Et non par des éclats de colère. Dean se dévoilait à lui, même inconsciemment. Alors, toutes pourritures envolées de son être, Sam vint poser sa main sur la cuisse tremblante. Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres blessées lorsqu'un regard confus et orageux – il venait de remarquer l'agitation dont était victime sa jambe – se posa sur sa personne.

« On peut toujours commander, tu sais ? »

« Je ne suis pas une femme, Sam ! »

Le cadet roula des yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait en sa possession un « traducteur de Dean » pour comprendre cet ours des cavernes !

Car oui, ici, il fallait comprendre que monsieur désirait poursuivre leur plan de départ. Et non une quelconque remarque sexiste. Il était très loin de l'être. Tout dans la complexité, comme toujours. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait attiré pas mal de problèmes avec les femmes.

« Je pense l'avoir senti à plusieurs reprises que tu étais loin d'être une femme ! » Railla le brun, un sourire en coin.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir de l'étonnement, puis de la gêne passer dans ce regard trop vert avant qu'il ne le fusille du regard ! Et tout ceci en seulement une poignée de secondes ! Et le record mondial est attribué à Dean Winchester !

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer d'une quelconque façon, Sam vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toutefois, au lieu d'un baiser doux comme il avait coutume d'en donner, il vint les mordre tirant un couinement surpris que Dean démentira avec véhémence si on le lui en faisait la remarque. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, son souffle mentholé caressant les lèvres abîmées et rougies de son aîné.

« Là, je peux dire que je tiens ma vengeance. » Fanfaronna le plus jeune, dissimulant, discrètement -il tenait à ses cheveux, merci bien!-, son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Ah bah bravo, on à l'air malin maintenant avec les lèvres bouffées ! Comment je vais pouvoir manger un bon burger à la sauce samouraï maintenant que tu as osé défigurer ma jolie bouche, hein ? » Grogna Dean se dissimulant derrière son humour à deux cents.

« Un burger ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il y aura des burgers à la carte dans un tel restaurant ? »

« Si il n'y a pas de burgers alors ce n'est pas un restaurant gastronomique ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, un soupir aux bords des lèvres lorsqu'il se fit attaquer par une bouche vorace. Il gémit avec plaisir, répondant avec empressement. Ses mains vinrent se glisser dans les mèches blondes et le dos puissant, cherchant à le garder près de lui et à le rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un ! Il sentait les muscles dorsaux se tendre et se contracter sous ses doigts, un spectacle sensoriel plaisant et excitant. Murmure explicite du feu qui s'emparait de son compagnon et qui se propageait, tel un serpentin, dans tout son corps jusqu'à le rendre sauvage. Un autre gémissement lui échappa, appréhension exquise de ce qui l'attendait. Cette même chaleur semait des petites perles brûlantes qui l'électrisaient lorsque les mains fortes de Dean passaient dessus. Avec une agilité impressionnante pour un si grand dadet tel que lui, il vint chevaucher les cuisses de son frère. Le dos voûté, il se laissait dévorer avec extase. Chaque caresse et baiser faisaient courir des frissons d'allégresse le long de sa peau soyeuse.

Leur amour dévastateur se renforçait à chaque contact, chaque parole, chaque cri, chaque blessure et pansement. Peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient ou disaient, rien ne semblait pouvoir les détourner de l'autre. Leur cœur battait à l'unisson et canon lorsque l'autre avait besoin d'assistance, fil invisible qui les reliait en permanence, tel un lien psychique que partageraient des jumeaux.

Dean le savait. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui et c'en était terrifiant. Il se savait capable de beaucoup lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cadet. Il avait fait des trucs impensables pour ce dernier, pour qu'il ait toujours un toit sur sa tête et surtout de quoi se nourrir chaque jour. Mais, la véritable question était, jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller à cause de cet amour fou et immoral ? Il se sentait apte à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour protéger Sam et, il en avait honte, pour lui prouver cette passion qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. C'était horrible, il avait l'impression d'être un pantin désarticulé, ne pouvant bouger que selon les bons plaisirs de son propriétaire. C'était aussi terrible, effrayant et dévastateur que son combat de tous les jours entre sa conscience et son cœur. C'était stupide et mièvre de penser ainsi mais c'était l'amer vérité.

Toutes pensées s'envolèrent lorsque des doigts taquins vinrent se glisser entre ses reins. Son dos s'arque-bouta sous la caresse sensuelle tandis que ses mains venaient agripper les fesses fermes et alléchantes du plus jeune. Elles étaient parfaites. Rondes à souhait – sa seconde ressemblance avec la genre féminine – et savoureuses. D'un geste, il rapprocha ce grand corps du sien faisant se rencontrer, pour quelques secondes, leur virilité déjà bien réveillée. Un doux frisson courut le long de son dos lorsqu'il perçut, au creux de son oreille, un accroc dans la respiration de son partenaire. Ce simple fait le rendit fou de désir. Ses lèvres vinrent butiner la gorge chaude et parfumée avec avidité, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser un seul millimètre de peau hors de son atteinte. Un subtil mélange de pomme et de cannelle. Leurs saveurs s'étaient mélangées, trouvées et se complétaient.

« Dean... » Haleta Sam, la gorge comprimée par les sensations qui s'amplifiaient mêlées à la douce frustration de ne pouvoir mouvoir son corps selon le plaisir ressenti.

Il s'agissait là d'un délicieux cocktail acidulé qui le rendait fou d'appétence pour cet homme si complexe et torturé. Un grognement gronda dans sa poitrine lorsque des doigts habiles défirent sa ceinture. Impatient, ses mains, pressées et maladroites, tentaient de défaire la chemise plus que gênante de son aîné. Et alors que ce dernier abaissait son pantalon, des coups sourds furent frappés contre la vitre de la voiture, les faisant violemment sursauter.

Hagards, ils se regardèrent, débraillés et le souffle haletant. Leur prise restait ferme sur le corps de l'autre, l'excitation encore présente. Leur regard, fenêtre ouverte sur ce lien qui les unissait, ne parvenait à se détacher de leur vis-à-vis. Ils souhaitaient poursuivre leurs actions précédentes mais quelque chose les retenait. Ça les gardait en haleine. Ils ne parvenaient pas à savoir quoi et pourquoi. Ils savaient juste que c'était important comme quelque chose qui ne se représenterait pas une seconde fois avant très longtemps.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? » Leur parvint une voix étouffée ne permettant pas d'identifier le sexe de la personne.

Cette intrusion les fit de nouveaux sursauter. Quelque chose fut rompu et ce fut brutal, les ramenant désagréablement à la réalité avec un manque, comme si quelque chose leur avait été arraché. Les joues de Sam prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'il se rendit, enfin, compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Dean, étrangement loin d'être dérangé – il faut dire qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de l'obscurité qui les cachait parfaitement – par ce fait, ricana de cette gêne évidente. C'est avec un fort amusement qu'il observa son jeune frère se précipiter, en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles, sur son siège tout en réajustant ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveaux coups être frappés, son amusement fut remplacé par de l'irritation. Bordel, qu'on laisse sa pauvre chérie tranquille ! Le con à l'extérieur allait finir par l'abîmer ! Toutefois, son esprit joueur, fortement vengeur et rancunier, reprit le dessus et il abaissa la vitre. Il ne fit pas attention aux jurons proférés par son catholique de petit-frère, il était caché dans l'ombre, contrairement à lui une fois le carreau baissé. Et puis, franchement, étaient-ce vraiment des paroles qui pouvaient sortir d'une bouche sainte ? Quel garnement son Sammy. Alors, un sourire séducteur placardé sur son visage de top-modèle, il posa son regard sur l'intruse.

Cette dernière était emmitouflée dans un manteau épais, la moitié du visage caché sous une écharpe d'un vert kaki qui lui rappelait la régurgitation de son estomac lorsqu'il était malade. Malgré le froid humide en cette soirée de Saint-Valentin, elle semblait être vêtue d'une jupe ou d'une robe courte, puisqu'il n'en voyait pas le tissu. Pas étonnant qu'elle tremble comme une feuille, tout en reniflant de manière peu élégante tout en lui jetant des regards noirs. Madame devait lui en vouloir pour l'avoir faite poiroté quelques longues minutes alors que les températures frôlaient les zéros. Tant pis pour elle. Elle avait qu'à s'habiller plus chaudement ou gueuler après son patron. Il n'allait pas la plaindre, premièrement c'était pas son style et elle venait de le frustrer alors son capitale de sympathie avoisinait la température extérieure. Comment allait-il faire pour rester concentré sur le dîner et non sur l'apollon qui l'accompagnait ?

« Monsieur, désirez-vous manger au __Golden Restauran__ _t_ ? »

« Bonsoir. » Susurra-t-il avec une délectation vengeresse sachant que non ce n'était pas un bon soir pour elle. « Nous allons bien dîner, il y a un problème ? »

Il retint avec prouesse un rictus lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait aisément deviner ses lèvres se tordre en une grimace coléreuse.

« Aucun. » Son ton aimable et courtois était forcé. « Je suis la voiturière. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et tourna son visage vers Sam. Il était de nouveau habillé convenablement, comme si toute effusion n'avait jamais existé, ce qui lui valut un regard ennuyé avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture avec sa classe habituelle. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait pouvoir l'embarrassé devant la demoiselle. Dommage, c'était l'un de ses petits plaisir qu'il s'autorisait un nombre incalculable de fois par jour. Toutefois, cette réaction typique lui tira un sourire doux, qui détendait tous les muscles de son visage et le rendait moins sauvage. Seul Sam était capable de telles réactions chez lui. Toutefois, il se reprit vite se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul et sortit à son tour. Il fit mine de rien, ignorant superbement l'éclat moqueur dans les yeux yeux vairons de la jeune femme. De mauvaise grâce, il lui tendit les clés ainsi que l'argent.

« Elle n'a pas intérêt à avoir une seule égratignure. » Grogna-t-il lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, ses longs doigts caressant, une seconde de trop, la paume calleuse du client, acte qui n'échappa à l'œil avisé du jeune avocat laissé pour compte.

« Je sais faire mon travail. » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Myrlène était habituée aux personnes qui venaient dîner dans ce fichu restaurant. Imbues d'elles-mêmes, portées sur le matériel et les belles choses. Son patron était ainsi, c'est pourquoi elle était là, à se geler les jambes ne portant qu'une robe sous son manteau. Manteau qu'elle ne devrait, normalement, pas porter par ailleurs. Il fallait qu'elle soit sexy, désirable et ce peu importe si elle tombait malade. Foutu pervers. Ça l'écœurait seulement elle préférait ça plutôt que de jouer les cow-girl dans un bar à strip-tease ! Elle préférait devoir supporter les regards dégoûtant et ceux remplis de haine des partenaires plutôt que de se déshabiller devant des hommes et des femmes prêts à payer pour un petit extra. Elle n'était pas prêt à tomber si bas pour payer son loyer. Dans son métier, les femmes étaient les pires. Elles savaient surpasser leur homologue masculin lorsqu'elles le voulaient.

Grimpant dans la somptueuse Impala, elle prit plaisir à poser ses mains sur le volant, frissonnant en sentant le cuir frôler son épiderme. Magnifique. Loin des voitures de sports et autres bagnoles chics. Ça, c'était une véritable beauté ! Un bolide de collection, sublime. Il lui était étrange qu'une voiture pareille soit entre les mains de ces deux hommes. Ils ne semblaient pas faire partis des fortunés au vu de leur tenue classe mais bon marché. Un cadeau, peut-être ou une vente aux enchères par quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaissait pas et qui l'a vendu au premier venu ? Elle n'en savait trop rien et s'en fichait dans le fond. Elle était bien entretenue et chouchoutée ça se voyait, aucune crasse sur le plan de commande ni de déchets de nourritures ou de substances suspectes par terre.

Soudainement, son regard fut attiré par le rétroviseur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il lui sembla voir une masse sombre à quelques mètres – une petite vingtaine – du couple. C'était étrange. Il faisait déjà nuit mais cette chose parvenait à se détacher de la pénombre comme si elle était plus noire que le reste. C'était informe et ça semblait être attirée par les amants qui s'en allaient, en se chamaillant, en direction de l'entrée du restaurant.

Pensant rêver, elle s'en détacha reportant son attention sur le pare-brise. Cela devait être un jeu de lumière avec les lampadaire et l'enseigne. Rien de plus. Myrlène mit alors le contact soupirant d'extase en entendant le bruit divin du bolide. Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer lorsque tout son corps se crispa. Un frisson glacé lui courra le long de l'échine tandis que la température chutait brusquement, de la buée s'échappant de son nez lorsqu'elle expirait. Portant ses mains à ses lèvres, elle souffla dessus pour tenter de se réchauffer – même son manteau ne pouvait rien pour elle – , refusant et se forçant de ne pas lever le regard en direction du rétroviseur. Mais, comme si quelqu'un la poussait à tourner légèrement la tête, elle revit **Ça*** et ça semblait la fixer intensément. Sans réfléchir, paniquée, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et quitta l'endroit. Elle put respirer de nouveau que lorsqu'elle fut dans le parking souterrain. Là, la température remonta.

De leur côté, les frères Winchester se dirigeaient calmement vers leur but. Aucune pression, aucune baisse de température ne vint les déranger. Bien que, calmement ne soit pas le terme exact pour les décrire en ce moment même. Sam, irrité par son crétin de frère, jetait des regards courroucés en direction de ce dernier qui, il devait bien l'avouer, s'amusait comme un enfant de la situation présente.

« Oh aller Sam ! Tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée quand même ? »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

« Elle t'a même pas vu ! Tu étais bien caché alors cesse de bouder ! »

« Tu es quand même un bel enfoiré pour avoir ouvert cette fichue vitre alors que... que... Ça se fait pas merde ! »

« Oh ! » Fit alors Dean comme si la réalisation venait de lui tomber tout droit dans le bec. « Tu n'es pas contrarié parce que j'ai baissé les vitre mais parce que j'ai fait poiroté cette pauvre fille dehors ! Ah preux Sam, toujours là pour les demoiselles en détresse ! »

« Évidemment ! T'as bien vu comme il fait froid ? Et toi tu décides de jouer avec sa patience ! Elle crevait de froid, la pauvre. »

« Tu parles de sa patience ou de la tienne ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, pauvre crétin ! »

Dean haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien qu'elle mouche avait pu le piquer. Sa voix était chargée d'une émotion qui contrastait avec ses propres paroles. Soudainement, par une impulsion inconnue, il attrapa ce poignet large et attira ce grand dadet contre lui pour joindre leurs lèvres ensembles. Sam, bien que surpris, ne comptait pas se faire avoir avec une technique aussi déloyale que celle-ci ! Foi de Winchester ! C'est pourquoi, de sa main libre, il tenta de repousser son assaillant. Toutefois, ce félon, n'étant pas dupe, osa venir suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste, combiné à une caresse du bout des doigts dans sa nuque, suffit à le perdre. Son poignet fut libéré et il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse robuste, remontant jusqu'aux épaules avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans les mèches blondes, s'y accrochant comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir cette échange qui lui accélérait le rythme cardiaque, Dean le brisa, un sourire de canaille aux coins de la bouche.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. » Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde en reprenant sa marche.

Sam se retint de lui hurler un amoureux : « enfoiré ! ». Ce petit con l'avait fait exprès ! Une moue colérique aux lèvres, il remarqua alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans une certaine intimité grâce aux ombres que reflétaient les panneaux d'indications. C'était à croire que Dean avait calculé son coup. Bien qu'il le voyait mal planifier et chronométrer leurs pas et paroles pour qu'ils tombent pile sur un endroit où personne ne les verrait. Un coup de chance qui devait sûrement plaire à l'aîné.

Laissant là ses pensées, il alla le rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les grandes portes vitrées, il fut soufflé par, comment dire, esthétique du lieu. Le __Golden__ portait bien son nom. De l'or, il y en avait partout. Ambré et sang. Voilà tout ce qu'il voyait. Les colonnes brillaient d'un jaune éclatant sur lequel était peint des motifs tribaux d'une couleur carmine. Les couverts semblaient être faits de porcelaine selon les bruits qu'ils faisaient en s'entrechoquant et la délicatesse toute particulière dont faisaient preuve les clients. Les nappes étaient velours et de cette écœurante couleur andrinople. Le sol était en marbre blanc tandis que le plafond était constellé de miroirs. C'était dérangeant. Seuls les bouquets et les tenues de Cupidon des serveuses et serveurs donnaient le ton de la fête du moment.

Autant dire qu'il était franchement déçu. Dean aussi, l'était. Merde il avait réservé dans une immondice pareille ? C'était très loin de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. D'autant plus que Sam avait entendu tant de louanges à propos de ce petit coin de paradis. Conneries, oui ! A la place, il était plongé dans un Océan de richesse. C'était trop. Tellement qu'il s'imaginait parfaitement l'Enfer ainsi. Rouge et abondant de richesse. C'était chargé et cette impression d'étouffer vint de nouveau lui comprimer la gorge. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rentrer dans leur petit cocon.

« Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ? » Leur demanda une femme à l'allure hautaine, enlaidissant son visage qui, il en était sûr, devait être magnifique.

Ses grand yeux marrons les regardaient de haut, peinant à rester fixes comme si cela lui coûtait de leur montrer un semblant de courtoisie. Loin d'être souriante, sa bouche formait une ligne pincée. Elle ressemblait à ces vieux robots qui avaient pour bouche un simple rectangle étroit. Son rouge à lèvres lui donnait une touche d'horreur, comme une coupure faite au couteau** et qui peinait à cicatriser. Elle semblait même avoir légèrement débordée à moins que cela ne soit devenu à la mode d'étirer un faux sourire jusqu'à la moitié de ses joues. Oh, il exagérait, ça dépassait que de quelques deux-trois centimètres mais ça avait le même effet. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et rosées, loin d'être sa couleur naturelle si il se fiait à son front blafard. Une tentative désespérée pour palier à la blancheur de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient sèchement attachés en une queue de cheval haute, aucune mèche rebelle ou barrette. Aucun bijoux fantaisistes. Juste un énorme bracelet en or et des boucles d'oreilles brillantes, tels des diamants. Rien de bien engageant là-dedans.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle. » Répondit-il de sa belle voix grave, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

Dean se reprit suite à l'intervention de son frère, portant son regard sur leur interlocutrice. Un petit sourire séducteur aux lèvres, il tendit cet horrible carton rose qui allait les faire passer.

« Nous avions réservé une table. » Se sentit-il obligé de dire puisque la réceptionniste continuait de regarder bêtement l'invitation. Ceci sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle cligna des yeux avant de regarder par delà leur tête.

« Malheureusement, messieurs nous n'avons plus aucune table de libre. » S'excusa-t-elle de marbre, son œil critique se posant sur leur costume. « Vous pouvez patienter au bar, je vous préviendrai lorsqu'une table se libérera. »

« Merci. » Coupa Sam lorsqu'il vit Dean prêt à lui hurler dessus pour les laisser passer.

Avec un dernier sourire, il se détourna de la gorgone – oui, il était persuadé que ses mèches ondulées abritaient des têtes de serpent – et alla en direction du bar, entraînant son partenaire qui grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Cesse de bougonner on dirait un petit vieux ! »

Pour toute réponse il fut fusillé du regard avant qu'il ne se prenne une tape derrière la tête.

« Ne manque pas de respect à ton aîné sale mioche ! »

« Puis-je vous aider messieurs ? » Les interrompit le barman.

« Un jus de goyave s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Et une bière. »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais nous ne vendons pas de bières. »

« Pas de bières ? Comment ça pas de bières ? Dans quels putain de bars il n'y a pas de bières ? »

« Nous sommes, ici, dans un restaurant prestigieux, nous ne vendons par conséquent pas d'alcool ordinaire. »

Sam grimaça à la note méprisante qui se cachait derrière les paroles polies de l'homme. Et il n'était pas le seul. Dean semblait grandement se retenir de lui cracher au visage. Bien que, dans un coin de son esprit, il pressentait que ce dernier savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

« Dans ce cas, mon brave, je prendrai aussi un jus de chaussette. »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'en alla préparer les commandes, restant parfaitement calme devant ce rustre personnage.

« Dean, tu comptais vraiment prendre une bière ? »

« Et rater l'occasion de me moquer de ton régime de lapin ? »

« Ce n'est pas un régime ! Cela s'appelle manger sainement. Tu devrais t'intéresser au concept. » Répliqua le jeune avocat, son regard passant discrètement sur l'estomac de son frère.

« Je t'interdis formellement d'insinuer quoique ce soit ! De plus, grâce à mon régime hypocalorique, je ne tombe pas dans les pommes toutes minutes de chaque jour. »

« Alors, premièrement, on dit hypercalorique et non hypocalorique. Secondement, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Et c'était de ta faute t'avais pas fait les courses ! »

« C'est faux, il restait un hamburger dans le frigo.» Répliqua le blond, ne portant aucune attention à la rectification de son frère, ignorer et faire comme si il n'avait pas dit une connerie ; voici sa devise.

« Oh oui, je m'en souviens très bien. C'est ce truc qui était entrain de muter dans le frigo puisque cela faisait des semaines qu'il était là et que tu refusais que je le jette car soi-disant tu comptais le manger. »

Dean réfléchit quelques instants, ne se souvenant absolument pas de ce passage là. Alors, il haussa simplement les épaules. La meilleur réponse qui soit lorsque les mots manquait et que l'on voulait quand même avoir le dernier mot. Son regard balaya la pièce jusqu'à se poser sur l'hôtesse des horreurs. La peste ! Elle laissait des clients envahir la salle ! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre celle-là ! Il quitta sa place et alla la rejoindre.

« Vous vous foutez de nous ? » Siffla-t-il, sa patience approchant fortement des zéros.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, outrée par un tel vocabulaire au sein d'un restaurant si bien côtoyé habituellement.

« Ça fait à peine cinq petites minutes que nous sommes là et vous avez déjà laissé entrer trois couples alors que vous nous aviez bien dit qu'il n'y avait plus de place disponible ! »

« Vous m'avez mal comprise monsieur, par il n'y a plus de places disponibles, je sous-entendait que vos places avaient été réservées à d'autres puisque vous étiez en retard. »

« Ah, vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous acceptons tous types de clients même les gens comme vous. » Dit-elle avec une légère grimace. « Comme je l'ai dit, je vous préviendrai lorsque votre table sera de nouveau libre. »

Serrant les dents, Dean repartit à sa place. Cela ne leur apporterait que des ennuis si il se mettait à hurler dans tous les sens en plus de leur sucrer définitivement le repas. Putain quelle idée de merde que de venir ici ! C'était la dernière fois qu'il décidait de faire plaisir à Sam !

« Cette pétasse se moque de moi ! »

« Elle dit très certainement la vérité, tu sais. Ce ne serait pas dans leur intérêt de nous interdire l'entrée. Même si ils pourraient très facilement gagner un procès, cela leur ferait une mauvaise publicité. »

« Rien à foutre ! On était même pas en retard ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi « des gens comme nous » d'abord ? »

« Ils ne doivent pas voir des couples homosexuels tous les jours. »

« On est pas gay. » Grinça Dean dont les poils se hérissaient à cette idée.

Sam ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec lui. De plus ce n'était pas ce qui allait le calmer.

Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment-ci que décida le serveur pour leur apporter leurs boissons.

« Voici vos boissons messieurs. Cela vous fera 30 dollars. »

Dean s'étouffa avec sa boisson en entendant le prix de cette immondice ! 15 dollars pour un verre ? Ils étaient sérieux ? C'était du n'importe quoi ce restaurant ! Sam, bienveillant Sam, lui tapota le dos, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était loin d'avoir honte des regards qui se posaient sur eux, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu penser une telle chose lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture.

« Excusez-le, il n'a pas l'habitude des cocktails exotiques. Toutefois, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous paierons notre consommation de suite alors que vous ne le demandez pas aux autres client. Cela s'appelle du racisme de classe, monsieur et c'est punissable par la loi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Renifla l'homme au crâne dégarnit. « Ces hommes » poursuit-il oubliant les clientes « sont des habitués. De plus, je sais qu'ils recommanderont par la suite. »

« Il semblerait que l'on va être obligé de recommander un second verre un peu plus tard, voyez-vous. Si vous voulez que nous vous réglons la note, il faudrait pour cela qu'on puisse, enfin, aller dîner. »

Le cinquantenaire tourna les talons après un second reniflement méprisant.

« Le racisme de classe ? »

« Oui. J'ai aidé un client qui en était victime dans son travail. C'est encore peu connu et ce même au regard de la loi. De plus cela fait parti des mœurs de la société moderne et la notion de racisme est souvent cantonnée aux préjudices fait aux personnes de couleurs ou envers un membre d'un autre pays. Même l'homophobie devient difficile à condamner puisque soi-disant les insultes entrent dans le vocabulaire courant et ça ne fait donc pas de la personne qui t'insulte de « PD » d'un homophobe. Pour en revenir au racisme de classe, le fait que tu te sois amusé à commander une bière a renforcé ses convictions. »

« Hey, je t'ai pas demandé un cours sur le sujet sale nerd ! Et puis il fallait bien les titiller un peu ces péteux. Tout comme je savais parfaitement qu'il serait incapable de servir cet alcool des plus raffiné. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour trouver une bière raffinée. »

« Ça l'est toujours plus que cette mixture dégueulasse que tu bois tous les jours. »

Sam ne pouvait que le croire en le voyant ainsi froncer le nez tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à son verre à peine entamé. Cette mimique enfantine le plongea des années en arrière. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Dommage qu'elle soit rare. Elle rajeunissait ce gaillard devant ses yeux et il était seul gardien de ce secret. Ainsi il revoyait ce petit brin d'homme qui jouait déjà les grands mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir comme l'enfant qu'il était en certaines occasions. Il progressait, s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui à chaque fois et c'était magnifique à observer. C'était comme être témoin de l'évolution d'une peinture, heureux de la voir s'enjoliver à chaque coup de pinceaux de son créateur. Et il aimait penser qu'il était ce peintre.

L'arrivée de la voiturière dans son champ de vision le ramena sur terre. Il fronça alors les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit entre lui et Dean. Elle lui tournait le dos, toute son attention dirigée vers son frère. Elle ne portait plus sa doudoune. A la place, elle était accoutrée d'une robe courte, très courte, au dos dénudé. Si dénudé qu'il voyait le début de son fessier. Cet état de fait le fit froncer le nez. Qu'elle ne s'étonne pas si elle crevait de froid dehors ! Il n'osait imaginer l'avant.

« Monsieur ? »

Dean tourna son attention en direction de l'intruse, ne l'ayant pas remarqué tout occupé qu'il était à bouder sa boisson. Ses yeux tombèrent non pas sur un minois mais dans un décolleté plongeant et bien fourni.

« Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? » Susurra-t-elle, persuadée d'avoir affaire, une fois n'est pas coutume, à l'un de ces porcs qui était prêt à tromper son ou sa compagne à la moindre opportunité.

« Désolé, chérie, mais tes pots de gélatines sont loin d'être impressionnants et suffisamment intéressants. »

La surprise qu'il vit s'imprimer sur son visage de poupée le fit doucement ricaner. Il était toujours surpris de voir que les attributs féminins ne l'excitaient plus comme avant. Il pouvait regarder mais son cerveau était devenu incapable de produire des images de lui et d'une femme dans un même lit. Et ne parlons pas d'un homme, c'était à proscrire ! Seul Sam venait le tourmenter même dans ses rêves. Mais, malgré ceci, il avait toujours cette impression de commettre un adultère lorsqu'il regardait une femme et que cela lui vaudrait l'Enfer.

« Je... Je suis venue vous rendre vos clés. » Bégaya-t-elle déposant le trousseau sur le comptoir avant de s'en aller sous quelques regards vicieux et haineux.

Il rangea les clés de sa Précieuse et posa son regard sur son frère, toujours imperturbable. C'était à se demander si il pouvait être jaloux. Il mit cette pensée aux oubliettes et lui dit, avec un sourire de chenapan :

« J'ai une petite idée. »

« Je ne veux même pas avoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« T'es beaucoup trop sérieux. » Grogna-t-il.

Toutefois, il profita d'un moment inattention pour glisser du sel – qu'est-ce que faisait du sel sur ce fichu comptoir d'abord ? – dans le verre de son frère. Une fois son crime accompli, il s'en retourna à sa propre boisson. La mixture était orange. Ça lui faisait penser aux citrouille et il détestait ça. C'était difforme, dégueulasse et rien que l'odeur de ce légume lui donnait envie de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac. C'était vraiment peu engageant.

« Putain Dean tu fais chier ! »

Un sourire fugace éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne lui jette un regard curieux. Sam toussait fortement, raclant la gorge dans un bruit peu élégant ce qui lui valait plusieurs regards contrariés – pour le bruit – et dégoûtés – pour le dérangement sonore aussi – . Il tentait d'hydrater son gosier enflammer en avalant une salive qu'il ne possédait plus à cause du sel. En bon grand-frère que Dean était, il donna généreusement son verre au pauvre bougre. Celui-ci l'avala d'une traite sans distinction aucune, laissant même un filet de jus de goyave couler le long de son menton. Une fois la boisson avalée, il essuya, de sa manche, l'excès de boisson tout respirant vite et fort comme si il avait bu la tasse. Quelle vengeance parfaite. Au revoir le côté courtois de son Sammy.

« Sammy, tiens-toi bien enfin ! »

Seul un regard assassin lui répondit ce qui le fit sourire grandement, fier comme un paon.

« Aller princesse, on va dehors. Laissons ces trous du cul tranquille. »

Dean ne fit pas cas des mines outrées et entraîna son frère, toujours agonisant, avec lui. Il allait appliquer sa merveilleuse idée que Sam soit consentant ou non. Une fois à la porte, il détala comme lapin, sa main tenant toujours fermement le poignet de son cadet. Cadet qui, étonnement, n'opposait aucune résistance. Au contraire, il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, si bien que c'est lui, maintenant qui le traînait ! Foutues jambes de girafe !

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la voiture, bordel il était super loin ce parking souterrain, ils entendirent une voix leur crier de s'arrêter et des pas précipités derrière eux. Le vigile, un homme noir d'une carrure imposante – non mais quel cliché franchement – les poursuivait comme si ils étaient des criminels en fuite. L'excitation les gagnait, les soulageant de l'air glacé qui agressait leurs poumons et de la lourdeur de leurs jambes.

Ils gagnèrent la voiture après encore quelques foulées. L'adrénaline fit que Dean ne put déverrouiller la porte qu'après la troisième tentative et avoir fait tomber ses clés à la deuxième. Il ne faisait pas attention à son frère qui lui ordonnait de se dépêcher, paniqué, carburant à l'adrénaline et gardant un œil sur leur poursuivant qui couvrait plus de terrain. Lorsque enfin ils furent dans l'habitacle, le blond démarra en trombe. Ce fut en passant devant le vigile qu'ils le virent debout, un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage et levant le pouce en leur direction. Ils venaient de gagner un fan.

Après un ou deux kilomètres, où l'excitation avait laissé place à la tension comme si ils s'apprêtaient à voir les flics débarquer à tout moment pour les embarquer, leur corps se relâcha, soufflant de soulagement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils explosèrent de rire. Ils venaient de faire un resto-basket et ils l'avaient vécu comme si ils avaient cambriolé une banque. Du coin de l'œil Dean observait son grand dadet de petit-frère s'esclaffer. Son visage était illuminé, il transpirait la joie de vivre en cet instant. Rien avoir avec sa mine sombre qu'il arborait lors de l'aller. Une fossette creusait sa joue, le rendant irrésistible. Sa tête était renversée en arrière, ses mèches sombre formant un halo autour de son visage. Malgré leur couleur, elles semblaient rayonner telle une auréole angélique.

Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, son Sammy était un Ange tombé du ciel. Un angelot qui illuminait sa vie et éclairait son chemin. Il s'était souvent demandé si, un jour, il le conduirait sur la voie de la vérité. Qu'il allait lui montrer la preuve irréfutable qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Que Dieu, si il existait, ne leur avait pas donné le même sang pour les torturer et les soumettre à la tentation mais qu'il l'avait fait pour leur dire qu'ils avaient sa bénédiction et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se torturer.

Il l'espérait de tout son être. Il volait une putain de preuve qui lui permettrait de faire la paix avec son esprit.

Automatiquement, il s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route. Il était tellement émerveillé, hypnotisé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du soudain silence. Sam l'observait, curieux. Dean, ne pouvant plus se retenir, vint capturer les lèvres du jeune avocat. La baiser était simple, un frôlement puis une caresse plus appuyée. Tout en tendresse. Le brun ferma les yeux appréciant cet instant à sa juste valeur. Ils étaient rares et précieux. Il savait en savourer chaque seconde.

C'était une déclaration qui devenait un souvenir qu'il chérissait et auquel il s'accrochait lorsque le poids du secret devenait trop lourd à porter. Alors, un souffle de courage l'enveloppait et il combattait de nouveau pour délivrer son frère de ses Démons. C'était ce qui lui permettait de ne pas baisser les bras et de claquer la porte. Lorsque le charme se rompit, il ouvrit les paupières. Dean s'était reculé et regardait la route. Il savait qu'il était gêné, comme toujours, et cela l'amusait autant que ça l'attendrissait.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Manger. »

« On commande une fois rentrés à la maison ? »

« Tu veux commander ? On peut sûrement trouver un restaurant qui accepterai de nous recevoir. »

« Non, ça m'étonnerait. Commandons, cette Saint-Valentin est déjà parfaite. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer chez nous. »

Dean lui offrit un sourire amusé.

« Si j'avais su qu'une bonne fête pour toi c'était de commander et de coucher ensemble, je me serai pas cassé le cul. Malgré ta coupe tu as l'air plus facile à combler qu'une femme !»

« La ferme, connard. »

« Salope. »

Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre la route. Oui, cette fête était parfaite. Tant pis pour le restaurant prestigieux et l'officialisation de leur couple, ils étaient ensemble. Il n'y avait rien à brusquer, ils possédaient déjà tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir pris la patience de lire ce chapitre ! J'espère m'être amélioré par rapport aux chapitres précédents et que vous avez aimé !

A très bientôt ^_^


	5. Dernière mise en garde

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard ! Ca fait des mois que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre 5. Seulement, j'avoue avoir été un peu perdu, ne sachant pas quoi écrire malgré toutes les idées qui déferlaient. De plus, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu beeaucoup de temps pour moi. Bref, le voici ! J'espère que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours malgré ces quelques temps sous silence et que vous apprécierez celui-là ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** **:** **Dernière mise en garde**

« Dean ! Dean, réveille-toi ! »

L'aîné des frères Winchester papillonna des yeux, perdu. La première chose qu'il vit fut la mine inquiète de son cadet, son grand corps penché au-dessus de lui. Il offrit à ce dernier un sourire railleur, se moquant gentiment de son inquiétude. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, rassuré de voir Dean agir comme un imbécile. Le blond se releva difficilement, observant les alentours avec incompréhension.

Ils semblaient être dans une salle. Elle était entièrement blanche, ouverte sur l'obscurité, comme si l'un des murs n'existaient pas. Ça ressemblait à un plateau de tournage bien qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre élément de décoration. C'était vide. Oppressant. Et franchement flippant.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils foutaient ici. C'était incompréhensible. Cette pièce n'avait pas le moindre sens. Il n'y avait rien. Hormis lui et Sam. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que ces murs aveuglants et l'extérieur sombre soient quelque chose. Etait-il dans une sorte de rêve bizarre ? C'était une explication comme une autre. La plus logique aussi. Mais, quelque chose, une intuition lui soufflait que c'était plus compliqué que ça. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait, encore, jamais eu d'emprise sur ses rêves. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'imaginer une bonne tarte bien juteuse, juste au cas où. Bien qu'il ne s'attendait à rien en particulier, il fut tout de même déçu.

« Sam ? On est dans ton rêve ? Franchement, tu pourrais meubler ! On se croirait chez un psy ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse.

« Ce n'est pas mon rêve. Pendant que tu ronflais... »

« Je ne ronflais pas ! » S'indigna l'aîné.

« J'ai essayé de sortir d'ici. » Continua le plus jeune ne prêtant pas attention à cette interruption inutile.

« Et ? »

« Rien. Je me suis de nouveau retrouvé au milieu de la pièce dès que j'ai franchi la limite. J'ai aussi essayé de modifier l'endroit, après tout, si on est entrain de rêver, ça devrait être possible. Mais, là encore, ça n'a rien donné. »

« Donc on est paumé quelque part alors que l'on devrait être dans l'Impala... Merde ! Elle est où Baby ?! »

Il tourna sur lui même, à la recherche de sa voiture, sous le regard ennuyé du cadet.

« Sérieusement, Dean ? Dans une telle situation, tu penses encore à ta voiture ? »

« Sam ! C'est Baby, enfin ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une... » Il se tut, soupirant. « Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer à propos de l'Impala. Il y a plus important ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Acquiesça Dean sous le regard surpris de son frère. En voilà une première ! « Si on ne peut rien faire apparaître, comment on va faire pour manger ? J'ai la dalle ! » Adieu faux espoir, bonjour désespoir.

« Dean ! Cesse de faire l'idiot deux minutes ! On est pas dans un rêve ! On est nul part ! Concentre-toi un peu, merde ! »

Le plus âgé haussa les sourcils face à cet éclat peu habituel de la part de gentil et patient Sam. Il vint se mettre face à son frère, sa main trouvant place sur sa joue, s'y accrochant avec force et douceur. Les prunelles chocolat brillèrent de reconnaissance, la tension s'échappant, relâchant les épaules imposantes. Sa joue se pressa contre cette main secourable. Bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher au moindre problème. La situation était incompréhensible. Aucun d'eux n'avaient la réponse. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ? Alors ils géraient comme il pouvait. L'un en essayant de trouver une explication logique, l'autre en dédramatisant le problème. Mélange improbable et explosif. Mais qui finissait toujours par s'harmoniser trouvant un terrain d'entente.

« Il y a forcément une explication. Qui sait, on s'est peut-être fait kidnappé par des extraterrestres ! Curieux comme ils sont, ils veulent peut-être qu'on leur joue une scène. Et j'ai ma petite idée quelle genre de scène ils veulent qu'on acte. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude, son visage se rapprochant de celui rougissant du plus jeune.

« Dean ! »

Seul un rire rauque lui répondit, mélodie merveilleuse, trésor inestimable. Malgré ses airs embarrassés, son regard s'assombrit, éclat de tendresse face au visage ouvert de son aîné.

Soudainement, sans crier Gard et sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent; le parterre blanc disparut, purement et simplement, les faisant chuter dans un cri de surprise. Il fut rapidement remplacé par l'horreur lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était réel. La peur dévora leurs entrailles lorsque l'image de leurs corps s'écrasant au contre-bas s'imposa dans leur esprit. Des doigts s'agrippèrent fermement, rempart inutile mais qui leur faisait du bien. Ils étaient ensembles. Peu importe de quelle manière cela allait finir. Leur bras valide était désespérément tendu en direction du plafond qui s'éloignait inexorablement jusqu'à disparaître. Des larmes s'agglutinaient aux coins de leurs yeux, brûlant leur rétine et s'envolant. Leur poitrine se faisait piétiner par la pression, expirant tout l'air de leurs poumons et les empêchant de se réapprovisionner en oxygène. Lorsque cette constatation fit son bonhomme de chemin, un hoquet de stupeur et douloureux s'échappa de leur gorge nouée. Merde ! La chute était interminable. Ils allaient crever par asphyxie ! Et, franchement, ils ne savaient pas quelle perspective était la plus terrifiante.

A peine cette pensée traversa-t-elle leur esprit, ils sentirent leur corps rencontrer une surface dure dans un bruit écœurant d'os éclatés, de sang se renversant tel un torrent, d'artères se brisant, des tendons se déchirant agrémentés d'une douleur vive, brutale leur arrachant des gargouillis immondes avant que l'inconscience – ou bien était-ce la mort ? – ne les gagne.

* * *

Une inspiration brusque et sifflante, Dean se redressa violemment, la poitrine douloureuse, prête à exploser sous les aspirations folles et disproportionnées. Ses mains voyagèrent sur son corps tâtant, palpant, pressant et pinçant chaque parcelle vérifiant et s'assurant qu'il soit bel et bien en un seul morceau. Tout était là. Pas le moindre membre manquant. Aucune coupure. Aucun os perçant sa chaire. Aucune trace d'hémoglobine. Un exploit lorsqu'il se rappela de sa chute vertigineuse. Tout était en ordre.

Un sourire tremblant, des mains qui se frottent le visage et un soupire de soulagement. Un rêve. Voilà tout. Cela ne devait être qu'un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Et, bordel, il était heureux ! Il était encore en vie. Et par conséquent, Sammy l'était aussi ! Écartant ses mains, il tourna son visage, prêt à appeler son amant, un rire au bord des lèvres. Rire qui mourut tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Il n'était pas dans leur maison, dans leur chambre, allongé dans leur lit avec son frère ronflant à ses côtés. Il était assis à même le sol d'un trottoir, la rue s'étendant à perte de vue. Il y avait des croisements, des carrefours, des bâtiments vides d'affiches et de panneaux publicitaires. Il n'y avait personne et aucune voiture. C'était complètement désert.

Son regard se balade tombant alors, sur le trottoir d'en face, une silhouette qui lui paraissait familière mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Toutefois, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, l'oubliant dès que ses yeux la quittèrent.

Si il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve alors où était Sam ? Pensa-t-il, la peur s'infiltrant sous sa peau et le faisant bondir sur ses jambes.

« Sam ?! Sammy?! Bordel, Sammy t'es où ?! Sam ! »

Tournant sur lui-même, les pieds fixés au sol, il continua de s'époumoner, ses appels désespérer se répercutant sur les murs vide. Pas la moindre réponse. Ses prunelles, assombries par l'inquiétude, se posèrent de nouveau sur la forme floue.

Quelque chose, une pression désagréable au niveau de la poitrine, le poussait à rester sur place, à ne pas s'approcher ni à se reculer. C'était comme si... Il ne savait pas trop. Comme si il _savait_ que si il faisait le moindre geste pour traverser la route, il se condamnait définitivement. A quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ça sonnait comme un avertissement. Une dernière chance. Il en comprenait pas pourquoi mais il _savait_. C'était tout mais c'était suffisant pour mettre ses sens en alerte.

Toutefois, malgré cette pression oppressante, cette impression de familiarité, envers cette chose floue, qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. C'était différent. Plus une gêne. Légèrement désagréable mais sans plus. Mais, il ne fit aucun geste pour éclaircir sa vue. L'épée de Damoclès qu'il avait au-dessus de la tête était bien trop présente pour qu'il agisse sur un coup de tête.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, moins la silhouette était discernable comme si elle se floutait d'avantage ou commençait à disparaître. Mais, la pression qui pesait dans sa poitrine, et remontait sur ses épaules, se faisait plus douce. Elle diffusait une chaleur qui détendait ses muscles. Il avait bien fait de ne pas bouger. Tout se démêlait, se réparait par soi-même. Le danger s'éloignait. Tout comme cette chose que son esprit en dormance ne voyait plus. Même son inquiétude pour son frère semblait s'évanouir comme si ça n'avait pas lieu d'être.

A contrario, une lourdeur, ou des mains, pressait ses abdominaux, cherchant à creuser sa peau pour venir arracher ses organes. Mais contrairement à la pression, c'était ténu, à peine perceptible. Il le voyait. Il le sentait. Son ventre se renfonçait, l'aplatissant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà grâce au sport et faisait ressortir ses côtes. Sa peau, comme étiré, les épousait parfaitement. Mais, toutes ses informations étaient diluées dans un brouillard épais, elles ne parvenaient pas au serveur central, nageant comme des électrons libres sans jamais atteindre leur but.

Il sentait sans que ça ne l'alarme. Il voyait comme si il ne s'agissait pas de son propre corps, comme si c'était étranger à lui, noyé sous la félicité d'une malédiction qui s'éloignait, le laissait tranquille. Il était bien. Serin. Plongé dans un cocon de bien-être. Loin des problèmes. Aucune honte. Aucune haine de soi. Rien de négatif.

 **Pas de Samuel.**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement, tiraillé par cette simple phrase qui lui paraissait incongrue. Inconcevable.

 **Pas de Sam.**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était ridicule comme pensée. Tout allait bien. Il était bien. Et pourtant, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, ne se souvenant pas de les avoir fermés. Pas de dégoût. Que c'était dur de garder les mirettes ouvertes. Il souhaitait juste se laisser bercer. Il méritait bien cette paix. Pas de combat. Pas de lutte intérieur. Pas de chaleur persistante, presque douloureuse, aux creux des reins. Pas de frissons le chatouillant de l'intérieur. Pas de cœur palpitant. Pas de gorge nouée par l'émotion. Pas de pupilles dilatées. Pas de jalousie destructrice. Pas d'Amour. Pas de...

 **Pas de Sammy.**

Non ! Non ! Il le refusait ! Sam, Sam était sa vie ! Dean ne pouvait pas se sentir bien sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il était le centre de son monde. Toute son existence tournait autour de lui. Il était le soleil illuminant sa vie merdique. Le phare le guidant lorsqu'il se perdait en route, toujours là pour le ramener sur le chemin de la maison. Il était cette impulsion qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce souffle qui nourrissait ses poumons. Ce sang qui le réchauffait. Cette étincelle qui le faisait voir. Ce muscle qui le faisait se lever chaque matin. Cette odeur de pomme qui le faisait sentir les arômes de ce monde. Ce goût sucré qui le faisait apprécier les aliments. Ce son pur et cristallin qui le faisait entendre les joies et les peines du monde. Il était ce toucher doux, dur qui l'empêchait de se cogner. Il était son créateur. Lui, Dean, simple Dean, était son golem. Il était ce monstre immobile qui attendait un geste, un souffle, un regard, un mot pour prendre vie.

Dans un hurlement de rage, autant envers soi pour avoir failli oublier son frère qu'envers cette chose qui l'immobilisait, le menaçait; il se plia brusquement vers l'avant, s'arrachant de l'étreinte illusoire d'un monde meilleur sans Sam. Il ne fit pas cas du craquement sinistre de ses côtes, comprimées par ce tissu que formait sa peau autour de sa cage de thoracique. Ni de ses bras qui pendaient mollement près de son corps, ses doigts frôlant l'asphalte, les épaules disloquées. Et encore moins des lambeaux de chaires pendant dans son dos et le sang imbibant ses vêtements.

Tout ce qui comptait était cette forme, désormais à peine perceptible. Sans réfléchir, s'en remettant à son instinct, il passa en mode : « Sauver Sam. ». Il prit appuie sur ses jambes arquées et, d'une impulsion, se propulsa, prêt à traverser cette maudite route qui le séparait de son but.

Sans aucun signe au préalable, la ville prit vie. D'un coup. Les voitures circulaient, le forçant à se reculer afin d'éviter l'accident. Les rues grouillaient de gens, d'animaux, de poussettes, de bébés, de mioches braillards. Nuisances sonores. C'était étourdissant. Il avait une impression de suffoquer maintenant qu'il se retrouvait soudainement au milieu d'une fourmilière. Il cligna lentement des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils ne se posent tout autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre.

Bordel, c'était quoi _encore_ ce bordel ?! Est-ce qu'un jour, il allait y avoir une suite logique dans cet endroit merdique ? D'où, non mais sérieusement, d'où la personne responsable de ce merdier, c'est dit que c'était parfaitement normal de lui foutre du monde ? Il pensait sincèrement que ça allait l'arrêter ? Qu'il allait renoncer à rejoindre son frère ? C'est qu'il le connaissait mal !

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son action première – soit traverser et aller rejoindre cette forme qui restait prostrée au sol, disparaissant au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait – il le remarqua. Ce petit détail, d'apparence insignifiante, qu'il, en temps normal, n'aurait pas remarquer. Mais, voilà, rien dans cette petite situation n'était censée, normale alors il l'avait remarqué. Ce chat noir était là. En soit ce n'était pas étrange. Ce qui l'était, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu Roi intense, malaisant, troublant. C'était comme si ils anticipaient ses prochaines actions, sondaient son âme. Flippant. Vraiment flippant.

Ce fut ça et le malaise qui lui tordait les entrailles qui le fit agir contre toute prudence. Le gardant à l'œil, il s'était lancé tâchant de garder un certain équilibre malgré les deux poids morts qui pendaient de chaque côté de son corps. Il vit, pendant une fraction de secondes, une chose improbable. Les yeux du félins s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur ou de surprise – qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, il parlait pas le chat ! – avant qu'il ne se redresse dans un bond. Puis, plus rien. Il ne voyait pas les voitures, ne voulait pas les voir et perdre les tripes qu'il possédait. Il ne ressentit rien, aucun choque comme si il passait au travers des véhicules ou que ceux-ci le traversaient, allez savoir. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ce point qu'il s'était fixé. Cette silhouette. Rien d'autre.

Plus que quelques foulées, il y était presque. Les sons mourraient balayés par les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Presque. Plus il se rapprochait, plus cette chose se faisait distincte. De longues mèches brunes – dignes de Barbie – qui encadraient un visage aux mâchoires puissantes, des épaules carrées, une stature imposantes et des jambes bien trop grandes.

Sam. C'était Sam ! Depuis le début, il était là, devant lui et lui, comme un pauvre idiot, il n'avait pas sut le reconnaître ! Pire, il n'y faisait pas attention ! Il avait été sur le point de le laisser disparaître sans plus s'en préoccuper ! Il était horrible... Un frère pitoyable, incapable de reconnaître son propre sang.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre et de plonger sur ses états d'âmes ! Plus tard ! Il devait se concentrer sur sa course, ne pas chuter, garder son équilibre.

Les orbes whisky plongèrent dans la prairie rayonnante sous les caresses du soleil. Enfin. Dean venait à lui. Il allait pouvoir bouger, vivre. Il sentait la chaleur se propager dans son corps glacé et engourdi, ça faisait un bien fou ! Le désespoir le quittait, son âme apaisée par ce regard déterminé, amoureux et soulagé qui ne le quittait pas. Lorsque son frère se laissa tomber à ses côtés, ils furent accueillis par un flash de lumière aveuglant, les forçant à fermer les yeux afin de ne pas finir aveugle.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient chez eux, dans leur salon à même le seul. Ils portaient encore leurs vestes et chaussures comme si ils s'étaient écroulés à peine avaient-ils passé l'entrée. Les regards se croisèrent, brûlants, avant que des bouches ne se jettent l'une sur l'autre. Les mains de Dean sur les joues de son frère. Les doigts de Sam s'accrochant, tels des serres, au dos puissant, faisant chuter la veste des épaules fortes. Touchés brusques mais nécessaires. Les lèvres se dévoraient. Les dents mordillaient et les langues se battaient. Les souffles s'accéléraient et les cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Au Diable les questions ! Qu'importe qu'ils soient vraiment chez eux ou que ce soit encore une manipulation de la chose ou encore un cauchemar ! Ils devaient s'assurer que l'autre était bien là, qu'ils allaient bien. C'était un besoin viscéral. Qu'importe le reste.

Tout à leur découvertes, les frères ne remarquèrent pas les deux regards qui les observaient. L'un d'un bleu Roi, brillant, magique. L'autre d'un rouge sombre, inquiétant, maudit. Le premier déplorait le futur qui se profilait. Le second jubilait de sa victoire. La dernière mise en garde avait échouée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère avoir titiller votre intérêt !


End file.
